Birds of a Feather
by Black Snowdrop
Summary: Asgard is in a state of panic. Thor has been banished, Odin is recovering and Loki is on the throne trying to deal with it all. Luckily he has Catherine, his childhood friend, who will do anything for Loki, no matter what the cost and no matter what price if it means his survival. In turn Loki has the chance to revenge himself on Thor and discover love all at the same time. LokiXOC
1. The Arrogance of Kings

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic about any Marvel guys so please don't flame me if I get anything wrong. I've only just recently watched Avengers/Thor and am currently watching Iron Man 1 &2 / Captain Avengers at some point. I just wanted to point out that in comparison to the other gods' names, Catherine's is rather human but it is a name that jumped out at me and stuck. The reason she's called that is simple enough as will be revealed later. I just thought I'd give you guys a heads up just in case you thought it was odd. Anyway please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames please.

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter One_

"The Arrogance of Kings"

Catherine liked to think that she was a fair minded and open hearted person and that she'd give anyone a chance if they merited one but sometimes she really couldn't stand Prince Thor. He was an arrogant battle hero who loved the call of fighting far too much for her liking. Not to mention, she suspected, the sound of his own voice. Always he was the centre of attention, drinking flagons of ale with the nobles of Asgard. When did he ever take things seriously like his father or even his younger brother Loki. Odin understood the calls of war but only when they were necessary. Thor had too much pride to not get riled up at the merest provocation offered by bitter former enemies. If Asgard was to be left to Thor, Catherine feared the days of peace would grow short indeed.

Tearing her thoughts away from the arrogant Prince, Catherine focused her attentions on choosing a gown for tonight's feast. In front of her lay a gorgeous selection of figure hugging floor length dresses, all shimmering in the light of the rising moon. Catherine ran a hand down the gown closest to her. It was of a shimmering gold with a silver belt and wrist links. The back was quite open but Catherine would welcome the feel of the evening breeze on her skin. The hall could be quite stifling during ceremonies. Moving over to the next dress, Catherine gently stroked the velvety dark blue material and smiled at the softness of the straps. It was a beautiful dress indeed but one that would draw too much attention to herself when the attention should be on the main event. Perhaps it was vain to think that way but Catherine had worn that dress many times before and it had caused more of a stir than she would wish tonight. Her hand slid to the next dress and she smiled softly down at the material. It was a soft shimmering gold like the first dress only it was a halter neck. It also had a heart shaped gap in the middle of her chest and above her breasts. She picked it up and held it against her. This was truly a beautiful gown and it had been a gift from her beloved best friend, Prince Loki, for her last birthday.

She took the dress into her bathroom deciding that this was a fitting occasion to wear her birthday gift when suddenly something occurred to her. She froze in the middle of closing the door. Would Loki really appreciate her wearing his birthday gift to a gathering which celebrated the coronation and success of his brother to the throne instead of him? Would it not be insensitive? She walked back out into her bedroom and laid the dress down. She would have plenty of time to wear this dress but she would not rub it in Loki's face and imply greater respect for Thor other than what she had which was grudging.

She picked out a strapless silvery gown, shimmering with beads and trailing to the floor. Smiling, she headed to the bathroom again and changed into it slowly. It was only the second time she had ever worn it but it fit her like a glove. Stepping out of the bathroom, Catherine made her way over to the vanity table and picked up a silver bracelet like object but a bit larger. Wrapping it around her neck, she turned to admire herself in the mirror. The accessory set off the outfit rather nicely. Her elbow length reddish brown hair stood out against her pale, cream like skin. Her pale green-hazel eyes peered over her reflection nervously and the silver ring, her family's ring, glittered on her right hand.

She smiled a little, seeing that she was as ready as possible, before making her way out of her room. She grabbed her handbag on her way out and locked her door with her room key and code. Turning around, she headed down the hallways to the celebration hall.

XMARVELX

The ceremony was longer than Catherine had anticipated and they hadn't even reached the coronation yet. King Odin spoke about his pride for his two sons. Decent of him to acknowledge them both, she told herself, even though Catherine felt like he had chosen the wrong one to be King. She didn't think kingship should be prioritised for the elder brother alone. Kingship should be given on merit and as far as Catherine was concerned, Loki was the more thoughtful and conscientious of the two brothers. She should know, she'd grown up with them both.

The hall was lit by golden lamps in the ceilings, raining down glittering light upon the crowds. There were two rows of guards in their ceremonial attire ready to welcome the new King-to-be as he made his way towards the altar at the front, where the coronation would take place. Catherine had to admit that the hall did look exceptionally grand for this occasion even if it was boring standing around and doing nothing.

The sound of trumpets interrupted her and with a loud cheer from the crowd, Thor made his way to the top of the steps, waving Mjolnir the mighty hammer in the air to the crowd. Catherine sighed distastefully at the look of smug arrogance that filled Thor's expression. Maybe if he wasn't so cocky and sure of himself, he'd have made a decent king but it was his over confidence and boisterous nature which made her worry for Asgard's peaceful future. Would Thor have them hold war with everyone to prove their superiority? She didn't know but she remained convinced that Loki would be a better king. But alas it was too late for that now. She tried to force a smile as Thor passed her and the rest of the crowd before approaching the altar.

Catherine's eyes rose up to one of the steps where she could see Loki, arrayed in his ceremonial attire, watching his brother as Thor knelt down before the altar. Catherine tried to read his expression but he had on what she liked to call his "proud brother smile". Oh it wasn't like she believed Loki didn't feel any pride towards his brother but she knew her friend well enough to know that there was a great deal of envy bubbling away inside him and for once she could hardly blame him. She knew that Loki could do a much better job. It was Thor's expertise on the battle field and his popularity with the people that had won his succession to the throne, she was sure of that.

The sound of the King's staff against the bronze floor silenced the crowds. The King straightened up and stepped forwards with a solemn expression. "Thor," he began. "Odin's son… my heir… my first born," he continued.

Catherine felt a surge of anger rise up in her stomach. It was as if the King was reminding everyone which brother had won and how important he was to the King. It wasn't necessary. She stayed calm and tried not to pay too much heed to it.

"So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir… forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal as a weapon to destroy or a tool to build. Tis a fitting companion for a king. I have defended Asgard…" the King began to make a long speech about the war and how long it had taken to garner peace in the realm of the nine kingdoms. Catherine fell into a peaceful tranquil state as she let herself be reminded of Asgard's proud history. The King's speeches might be long but they were interesting. Before long the speech was over and it was time for Thor to take his oath.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Odin asked.

"I swear," Thor replied solemnly.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?" Odin asked. He'd barely got his words out before Thor responded rather impatiently.

"I swear!" he cried out.

Catherine stared up at him in distaste. Too much in a hurry to be King, was he? She doubted Thor could set aside his selfish ambition that easily but then that opinion wouldn't be taken too lightly and so she'd just have to lump it.

"On this day, I, Odin, allfather, proclaim you…" There was a long pause after Odin's words, longer than should be. The next words that came out of Odin's mouth chilled the atmosphere in the room almost as much as the presence of the very creatures he spoke off. "Frost Giants…"

Mild panic spread through the crowds as whispers about the impossibility of Frost Giants getting inside Asgard spread like wild fire. Catherine looked around her in alarm as people began to move about, trying to get out of the hall.

"Stay where you are!" Odin's voice thundered over the crowd and Catherine looked over towards the altar where Odin, Thor and Loki were making their way through the path created by the armed guards. They left the room hastily and Catherine craned her neck to see which direction they were going but it was no good. They were out of the room before she could tell.

Meanwhile the hall filled with whispers again, people gathering together and panicking about how the enemy managed to slip into the city without detection. Rumours began to fly about how many there might be and whether the King and the Princes could hold them off for long. Catherine moved away from the bulk of the crowds and went to sit near the window, elbows on her knees, hands clasped in front of her as she stared out of the window.

It was hard to believe that war had come to Asgard when they were such advocates of peace and power but then the Frost Giants had never been the friendliest of races. All they could hope was that their numbers were few and that they could be dispatched quickly. Catherine sorely wished that the King had told them all to arm themselves and help chase them out but she knew that was a futile wish. There weren't many fighters skilled enough to deal with the Frost Giants and even though she would be eager to fight, she wasn't a fighter and had no real skills, much to her dismay. She had to admit she was rather envious of Sif's success in battle and the renown that came with it.

A cold feeling filled her nerves as she thought of the dangers awaiting Loki and the awful, terrible impossible chance of them not being able to defeat the invaders. The idea of Loki dying was far too terrible for her to contemplate and yet now that she was facing that possibility, she just couldn't get the idea out of her head. She brought a hand to her throat, feeling a horrible suffocating feeling set over her as she tried to imagine such an awful occurrence.

Shaking her head clear of such vain thoughts, Catherine began to wait for news.

XMARVELX

It wasn't even forty minutes later when the King and the Princes returned. The King approached the altar and the crowds' eyes followed him eager for what news he had to bring. The fact that he and his sons were alive was a positive sign at least.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this evening Frost Giants attempted to break into Asgard and steal the Casket of Many Winters. Fortunately our Destroyer sent them to their graves and the Casket is safe. I apologise for the disruption but the coronation will be postponed until we can find the breach in security. Please do not be alarmed. All will be well. Please, make your way back to your homes."

A murmur ran through the crowds as they began to disband and head out the door. Catherine slowly got to her feet and made her way towards the doors. She glanced back at the Royal Family and saw Thor staring bitterly away from his family whilst Loki looked around. His eyes briefly found hers in the crowd and she managed a small smile before she headed back to her apartment. It was times like these that she was grateful she had a separate apartment for her family now. Although she'd insisted on finding a modest one herself, Loki had paid for her to have a lavish apartment and would accept no money for it. As a prince he was extremely generous towards his best friend, not that she had asked for it at all.

She stepped through the doors and tossed her handbag on the table as she sank onto the couch. Well that was one hell of a coronation but she couldn't help being worried. After all it was an unprecedented thing that had happened. No one before had been able to break into Asgard so undetected. Even though the Destroyer had done its work, it didn't mean that the city was magically impenetrable again. If anything she had a horrible feeling that others would find a way around the Destroyer in which case they would all be in trouble.

After about thirty minutes of trying to make sense of it, Catherine gave up and got up, heading to the fridge and producing a bottle of pure apple cider, her favourite drink in the world. She poured a glass and set the bottle aside, downing the contents of the glass quickly and anxiously. When rational thinking drove you insane, alcohol was always there for you. She poured a second glass of cider and began to drink that when she heard her front door open. There was only one other person who had a key to her apartment and that was the one person she wanted to see.

"Drinking already?" Loki's pleasant manner caught Catherine off guard and she put her cider down carefully before approaching her friend who was stood, in his usual attire, by the door. She smiled warmly at him as she approached and was relieved to see him return it.

"Are you alright?" she asked immediately. He might think her silly for worrying about him but she couldn't help herself. He was her best friend after all. Okay, tell a lie, he was probably her only real friend but he was still the best.

"I'm fine," he smiled at her though there was something in his eyes that she wasn't sure about. She put it to one side as he reached out and gently took her hand. "Well that was quite a ceremony," he joked half-heartedly.

She let out a short slightly tired laugh. "Yeah, you're telling me." Her face became serious. "How many dead?" she asked, her eyes darkening.

"Two," Loki said looking away. "Not including the Frost Giants of which there were about six."

"Six?" Catherine asked incredulously. "They thought they could break into Asgard with only six?" The worrying feeling in her chest came back. Was it as easy as that to break in? She sat down on the couch looking disbelievingly into the distance. The slight pressure on the seat next to her told her that Loki had sat down with her and she felt him reclaim her hand in his. He put his other hand over it and when she turned to look at him, he was smiling at her.

"Don't worry, Asgard is safe. Thor is going to deal with the Frost Giants tonight." Loki told her quietly. "Myself and his friends are going with him to make sure of it."

Catherine's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Wait…. "going to deal with them" as in seek them out?" she asked. "In Jotunheim? You're going there? But it's forbidden?" she said in alarm, her eyes widening. "Loki if you all go there, you'll be in trouble! You might not be able to escape!" she said her shoulders tensing. She squeezed his hand.

Loki's hand covering hers stroked the back of her hand gently. "Do not fear. We are only going for answers, not a war. Thor just wants to know why they broke the Treaty."

Catherine looked away and scoffed. "Loki, you and I both know that he wants more than that."

Loki let out a low chuckle. "Then you must surely see why I can't stay behind. I need to make sure things don't go too far."

Catherine took a deep breath. Every cell in her body screamed out for her to stop Loki but she knew that as long as Thor was bent on going, then so would Loki to support his brother. She looked down and sighed. "I know," she whispered. "I just don't want you to get hurt in something that he'll surely cause… you know that right? I mean no real disrespect to your brother but he is reckless."

Loki chuckled again and moved his free hand to her shoulder, caressing it gently. "I know all too well. But maybe with me there we can prevent more chaos."

Catherine let out a low growl. "Damn you for being all noble" she muttered running her free hand through her hair. "Fine but can you at least _try_ and come back safe?"

Loki laughed at her affectionately. "Of course" he said and with another squeeze of her hand, he got to his feet and she followed him. He smiled warmly at her before pulling her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and closed her eyes.

"This had been be an I'll-see-you-later hug rather than a goodbye hug," she weakly joked.

"It's a see-you-tomorrow hug," Loki smiled into her hair and pulled back. He turned and left the apartment swiftly leaving Catherine sighing in frustration.

She made her way into her bedroom and swiftly changed into a nightgown and grabbed the latest book she was reading. She sprawled out on the bed and began to read. The moonlight fell over the duvet in soft shades of silver, providing ample light for her reading. After a few minutes of trying to get Loki and his dangerous adventures out of her mind, she finally settled down.


	2. The Truth Revealed

Author's Note: As you have probably noticed, I will be including some short scenes from the movies in the fanfic including deleted/extended scenes but nothing from major battles etc. This fic will be focused on the bits in between or events that were in the movie but are now AU. I've tried not to include too many scenes from the films for the sake of tediousness.

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Two_

"The Truth Revealed"

Stumbling down the halls and pathways, Loki found himself in front of the Casket of Many Winters. He placed his hands on it gently. His mind chased away all painful thoughts of Thor's banishment and concentrated on the other matter at hand. He had to know. He had to understand why his skin turned blue and resistant to the Frost Giant attacks on Jotunheim. Why had they affected everyone else but him? Could it have been because of the magic? No, his magic would not have turned his hands blue, surely. There must be something else.

He needed to consult the Casket. He picked it up carefully. It was quite a heavy thing but he held it securely in his hands and waited. He didn't have a long wait. His fingers began to turn a deep blue, so clear and quickly that Loki almost dropped the Casket with the shock of seeing it happen again and having it confirmed in his eyes.

"Stop!" A voice cried out behind him. He recognised it as his father's.

Carefully he placed the Casket down and looked down, the blueness having taken over his arms and face in less than a minute. His eyes shone with a redness that hadn't been there before. "Am I cursed?" he asked his father.

"No," his father replied.

"What am I?" Loki asked, his voice filled with anger, shock and disbelief.

"You are my son." The simple answer angered Loki and he knew it was because this was his father's way of avoiding the question. Slowly Loki turned around and faced his father.

"What more than that?" Loki asked darkly. A realisation began to sink into his heart and he slowly advanced on his father. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it?"

It was a long pause before his father finally answered quietly. "No." He looked down at Loki from the steps on which he stood. "In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby; small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering… left to die… Laufrey's son."

Loki looked on in disbelief. "Laufrey's son…"

His father nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" Loki asked looking up at his father in confusion. "You were knee deep in Joten blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child," Odin insisted.

"No," Loki's breathing was ragged. "You took me for a purpose. What was it?" He knew he was getting closer to the truth. When Odin didn't answer, Loki felt his rage get the better of him. Rage at Thor, the banishment and now this ugly truth. "Tell me!" he screamed.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day," Odin admitted. "Bring about an alliance, bring about an era of peace through you. But those plans no longer matter."

Loki looked at his father incredulously. The lies that he had been told all his life, the family that he thought he'd been born into when in fact he had no birth-right at all. A devastated look passed his face. "So I'm no more than another stolen relic?" he asked bitterly. "Locked up here until you might have use for me?"

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked his voice full of deep pain.

"You could have told me what I was right from the beginning, why didn't you?" Loki demanded.

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth," Odin said honestly.

Loki's eyes were full of tears of rage, betrayal and sadness. "What? Because I-I-I-I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?"

"No…" Odin said weakly before becoming overcome with an exhaustion that Loki seemed barely aware of.

"Now it all makes sense," Loki hissed venomously. "Why you favoured Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard," Loki spat ignoring Odin's attempt to reach out to his son.

It was only when Odin's hand fell that Loki truly realised how ill his father actually looked. He knelt down next to his father anxiously and felt his hand. His father was sleeping and Loki suspected he knew what was wrong. His father had entered Odin-sleep. He looked up.

"Guards! Guards please help!"

XMARVELX

It was just after 9 a.m. when Catherine awoke and put on a robe over her nightdress. She stepped into the lounge area of her apartment and stopped dead when she saw that Loki was sat there on the couch looking pale and shaken. She hurried over to him and sat down next to him on the couch, arms around his shoulders, gently resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Loki, you're safe," she murmured breathing a sigh of relief.

She took another deep breath then looked up at him. She was shocked to see the pain in his eyes as he turned his head towards her. She gently raised a hand to his face, looking into his eyes.

"Loki… what is it?" she asked in alarm. "Has something happened?"

Loki blinked back tears as he stared into her eyes. "Thor has been banished… and I am not my father's son…"

Catherine looked confused for a moment, blinking quickly. "What?" she asked. "Tell me everything, from the beginning. Don't leave anything out… you can tell me…"

XMARVELX

The explanation took about twenty minutes but the last ten minutes following the explanation had been spent in complete silence. Catherine kept hold of Loki's hands as she tried to make sense of what he had been through; the pain, the confusion and so many questions that his father was in no fit state to answer. She couldn't begin to understand what Loki must be going through. She looked at Loki's forlorn face and her heart broke from him. She hurt to see him hurting. He looked like a desolate child and she ached to reach out for him again but she could see that smothering him would no good right now.

"Loki…" Catherine said. "Your father is right about one thing. He raised you, brought you up, loved you-" she began but was taken aback at the fierceness of his reply.

"But did he?! Did he really?" Loki snapped. "He was never going to treat me like an equal. He just saw me as something he could use!"

"I'm sure that's not true. He loves you," Catherine insisted.

"What do you know?!" Loki turned on her. "You weren't there! How can you know?"

Catherine bit her tongue and looked away. For the next few minutes the only sounds in the room were their ragged breathing. After a few moments she felt Loki's hand cover hers.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry, I…. shouldn't take it out on you."

Catherine shook her head. "Loki, it's okay, you're angry and it's not like you can talk to your father at the moment."

"No," said Loki. "But that doesn't excuse me getting angry at you," he said gently rubbing her hand.

She smiled up at him trying to reassure him. "I know it's a lot to take in but all those years weren't a complete lie. It's obvious your father loves you and I don't think it was the prospect of peace that was the only thing that made him take you in. I know you're angry and you have every right but it doesn't mean everything you know has changed."

He smiled weakly at her. "Not everything…?"

"Not everything" she assured him. "You're still the same person you always were. It's just something new you discovered about yourself," she told him.

"It doesn't feel like it," said Loki honestly. "It feels like everything was a screen and now I'm seeing the real me. I just wish my father had told me sooner."

"Maybe he just wanted you to be happy. Because look at you now; you're not because you know the truth," Catherine spoke. Immediately afterwards she realised it was the wrong thing to say. Loki's anger flared up again and he broke from her, rising to his feet and looking down at her.

"You think he should have kept on _lying?_" he asked her in raw disbelief. "You think I should never have found out? So does that mean you think I am a monster? That it's so terrible, what I am, that I should never have found out the truth!?" His voice was full of rage and grief and there was nothing Catherine could do to stop it.

"Loki, I didn't mean it like that," she said standing up. "Just listen-"

"No!" Loki snapped. "I'm done listening. You've said enough," he said and stormed off, caught up in his anger and sadness.

Catherine stared after him visibly shaken.

XMARVELX

Loki was full of rage, betrayal, grief and about a million other emotions at once as he stormed through the castle away from Catherine's apartment. How dare she… How dare she suggest he was better off still in the dark? How would she like it if something was kept secret from her all her life? Surely she would want to know the truth? He knew that he was glad to know why his father, or rather, adoptive father had favoured Thor all these years? True it didn't make the bitterness go away but it was good to know that there was a reason that didn't necessarily involve Thor being better.

He stormed into his father's chambers where his mother, Frigga, was sat dutifully by his bedside. She looked up in alarm at Loki's temper and stood up quickly. He paused in the doorway seeing her alarmed expression. Despite the fact that his mother would have been in on the lie, she had always treated Thor and Loki equally and he had no quarrel with her. He could see the lines of tiredness and anxiety on her face and he couldn't bring himself to shout at her.

"Loki… what on earth is wrong?" she asked.

"Mother," he said walking further into the room and letting the doors close behind him. "I learnt the truth about my parentage last night from father. Did you expect me to be happy about it?" He knew he was being rude but he couldn't help the desire to lash out at people, hurt them as he had been hurt yesterday. It was irrational but it felt a little good.

"Loki," his mother spoke gently. "I know you are angry at your father-"

"How did you guess?" he snapped moodily before pausing. "I'm sorry, Mother." She gestured for him to sit on the other side of his father's bed and he shook his head. He didn't think he could stomach sitting next to the man who had lied to him for so long. However when he saw his mother's sad expression, he was sat down before he realised it.

"I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning," Frigga began. "There should be no secrets in a family."

"So why did he lie?" Loki asked after a contemplative pause.

"He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different," Frigga told him. "You are our son, Loki and we, your family. You must know that." She looked down at her husband. "You can speak to him. He can see and hear us even now."

"How long will it last?" Loki asked, glancing down at his father before returning his gaze to Frigga.

"I don't know," said his mother. "This time it's different."

This troubled Loki greatly. His father had been in Odin sleep before, several times but this time being different brought a hollow feeling to his chest. Was it possible Odin could die soon? Was it that serious? Would Loki's last angry words be how he remembered his adoptive son in the life beyond?

"We were unprepared," continued Frigga softly.

"I'll never get used to seeing him like this," Loki admitted. Out of him and Thor, Loki had always been the one to stay by Odin's bedside the most. Thor was far too lively to stay still for long, even as an adult. He always had to be doing something. "The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored," Loki continued softly.

"He's put it off for so long now that I fear…" Frigga's voice trailed off. She looked up at Loki. "You're a good son, you mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us… and your brother."

Loki looked up at his mother, reminded again of Thor's banishing and the prospect of never seeing him again. "What hope is there for Thor?" he asked steadily.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does," his mother spoke softly. "Thor may yet find a way home." That was enough for one night, Loki thought to himself. He stood up, bowed his head slightly and headed for the door.

Speaking to his mother had calmed him. Frigga had always known what to say to him that would make him feel, not necessarily better but more at peace. He didn't feel so angry anymore.

He was taken aback when the doors suddenly opened and a group of guards bowed to him, their movements a clanking of metal. One of the bishops came into the room from the corridor holding a mighty staff. Loki's eyes widened when he recognised the staff. The bishop approached Loki before kneeling down and offering the staff. Loki looked at the bishop questioningly before turning to look at his mother who was now sitting up straighter.

"Thor is banished," she said simply. "The line of succession falls to you," she continued. "Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours," she finished with a solemn look.

Loki turned back to the bishop, his face a mixture of shock and disbelief. Slowly, he reached out for the staff and gripped the cold bronze in both hands. It was heavy but not overly so. He stared down at it, his eyes darkened as he realised the power and responsibility that now lay in his hands.

"Make your father proud," said his mother, pride evident in her own voice. "My King…"

Loki turned to look at her, the shock and disbelief in his face being replaced by a firm resolution.

XMARVELX

The news that Loki was now King had spread like wildfire through the palace and the city by midday. Catherine had been having breakfast when her mother came round and told her the news. She had been pleasantly surprised but it was weighed down by the bad feeling that was between them since their argument. Catherine wasn't sure if she would even see Loki again in any scenario that wasn't some formal meeting or ceremony. As King he would surely have a lot of duties to attend to now.

Catherine was surprised when she felt a tear slide down her cheek. So much was happening so fast and with her friendship with Loki on the rocks, she felt, for the first time, rather lonely. She shook her head. It was a horrible feeling and not one on which she wished to dwell. She poured herself a coffee and grabbed her book, heading into the lounge to get some reading done. She wasn't one for gossiping like some of her neighbours. In general Catherine preferred a quiet life.

She'd been reading for quite a long time when she heard a knock on the door. She rose to her feet and answered it, rather glad that she'd taken the initiative to get changed today despite her lack of plans. It would be improper to answer the door in her night robes. A guard stood outside the door holding out a golden envelope to Catherine. She took it and the guard inclined his head towards her and left. She closed the door and examined the envelope. Carefully opening it, she unfolded the letter that was inside, inscribed with a beautiful handwritten note. She recognised the writing immediately as Loki's.

_Catherine_

_I know I have a lot to explain to you and I will be requiring your family's presence at the Council meeting that I am calling tonight. After it is over, I would request that you stay behind and dine with me. I have a lot that I want to talk to you about but you do not have to stay if you'd rather not be in my presence longer than is necessary. I would not blame you if this was the case. However I do hope that you will consider coming as it would mean a lot to me. _

_Loki_


	3. Dinner and Wicked Plots

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Three_

"Dinner and Wicked Plots"

Catherine stared into her wardrobe. Not to be a typical girl but she knew she had to look her best tonight. It had been hard enough trying to get the courage to make a decision and then sticking to it without having to look like she'd made an effort for the first Council meeting with the new King. It was tradition for the new King to meet with the Council families on the first day and despite the argument with Loki, she knew he would be an infinitely better King than Thor would.

She rifled through some of her dresses before coming across the birthday gown that just yesterday, she had considered wearing to Thor's coronation. How much had happened since then. She brought the dress out. Yes it would be fitting now to wear it. She laid it on the bed and produced some gold heels to go with it. She brought out her jewellery boxes and rifled through the many trinkets she had received as presents. She came across a small golden necklace and gently picked it up. It was another of Loki's gifts to her when they were about fourteen. It had a picture of them both inside the Asgard shaped locket. She'd realised what the locket meant a while later. _Together in Asgard._

She made her way to the bathroom and had a long soak in the bath. She dried her hair and changed into the dress before donning the necklace too. She slipped her feet into the golden shoes and tied her hair back into a ponytail before deciding against it and instead straightened it out before letting it fall down her back. She headed out of the apartment quickly before she could lose her nerve.

Heading down the hallways, she approached the Council chambers where a few families had already gathered. Her own parents were near the front by the doors and they smiled and came to greet her.

"Catherine," her mother called her softly. It had been her mother's choice to give her a human name. She believed that her daughter could become a powerful goddess and that her human name would endear her more to the people of Earth. Catherine didn't quite have the ambition of her mother but she did like her name.

"Are we to go in soon?" Catherine said, hiding her nerves well.

"Yes, in a moment, I believe only a few families are able to attend today. Some are away and have not heard the news," said her father.

Catherine nodded and turned to her two younger sisters, Thia and Memeria. They were watching the doors nervously. Catherine remembered that this was the first time they were of age to join a Council meeting. She wanted to offer some words of advice but all she could think about was Loki.

Five minutes passed before the doors opened and they were beckoned in by guards. Catherine hung back until the last family had gone in before entering herself. She looked around the meeting hall with its high windows and the steps leading up to the throne, smaller but so similar to the ceremonial hall. She looked up towards the throne and saw Loki up there.

He sat on the throne, two guards stood either side, looking down in a welcoming way at all the families. Something about the way he looked up there, the power he wielded sent a shiver down Catherine's spine. She felt her heart tighten when he caught her eye and she looked away immediately. She found the situation very unsettling and she didn't know why. This was what they had wanted right? Loki to be King? Then why did she feel like there was something else stirring?

XMARVELX

The meeting was over in less than an hour as the Council finished discussing the war with the people of Jotunheim and the day to day matters of Asgard itself. It was unanimously agreed that Asgard had enough warriors to keep the Frost Giants at bay for the time being. Aside from the smaller matters, there wasn't much else to discuss. The Council families sent their best wishes for Odin's health and praised the decision to make the thoughtful Loki King, for which he graciously thanked them. Upon the end of the meeting, he stood up and bowed his head.

"Thank you all for your contribution and kind words. I look forward to seeing you all very soon," he said and at his signal the guards opened the door. People began to file out one by one. Catherine remained seating, feigning waiting for people to pass before leaving herself. She did not want the other families to believe that she was receiving special treatment.

Nervously Catherine looked down at the ground, both anticipating and dreading this moment. She was so caught up in staring at the marble floor and the designs decorating it that she didn't hear the footsteps approach until the voice sounded above her.

"Catherine? Are you alright?" Loki asked in a worried tone.

Catherine jumped to her feet immediately which was a clumsy move as she landed on Loki's foot and then as she jumped back with a start, apologies streaming from her lips, she felt arms around her, catching her before she could fall. She went red in the face and stared at the ground wishing that it would just swallow her up right now. "I'm so sorry, sire," she muttered. She looked up at Loki expecting to see an annoyed expression but instead she saw him smiling a little.

"You don't need to apologise, I'm fine. I was just asking if you are alright, you looked rather troubled." Loki said tilting his head to one side curiously.

"I-I'm fine, sire," she said nervously. Since when had she been so nervous around Loki even when he was a Prince?

"Okay stop," Loki said firmly but still smiling.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Calling me sire, I don't like it, not from your lips," he told her before stepping back and releasing his hold on her. "You don't need to bow or kneel to me or call me sire. Or King for that matter. Just Loki is fine."

"But why me out of everyone else?" Catherine asked uncertainly.

Loki looked at her as though she'd said something crazy. "You're my best friend aren't you? You shouldn't have to bow to me." He smiled at her and took her elbow. "Come, we can dine in my personal chambers."

Catherine followed him staring bleakly at him. Was their argument forgotten already? Though she did suppose that being King meant you had more important matters to attend to? He seemed to have forgiven her slip of the tongue at any rate.

His chambers were beautiful. The table for two was set up next to the window offering an amazing view of Asgard and opposite the table, his bed lay in the centre of the room, the duvet a mix of gold and green. His signature colours. Catherine turned back to the table and smiled a little when she saw him holding out a chair for her. She sat down and let him ease her into her place with a warm sigh.

"Thank you" she said smiling some more.

He returned the smile and took his seat. "Not at all. It should be I thanking you. You could have chosen not to come." He paused and looked uncomfortable. "Especially after the way I spoke to you before," he added.

Catherine's eyes looked downward to the table avoiding his eyes. "It does not matter, Loki," she said quietly.

"But it does matter," Loki said sadly. "I can see how much I upset you. I shouldn't have accused you of those awful things. I never gave you a chance to explain yourself."

"I should not have said what I did," Catherine said as she looked up firmly. "Everyone should have the right to know the truth, it's just I hated seeing you so unhappy on top of all that happened with Thor and your father. I don't care what species you are Loki. To me, you're just Loki. You've always been what you are. The only difference is that you know it now. I should have said that to you before instead of saying what I did. You must have thought me a terrible friend," she finished sadly.

Loki stood up again and Catherine watched him warily as he approached her side of the table and knelt before her, taking her hands in his. "Never," he told her. "Never would I think you were a terrible friend," he told her. Catherine smiled in relief and mentally cursed as a tear ran down her cheek. Loki reached up and gently wiped it away. "Now I'm the terrible one for making you cry," he joked weakly and let out a chuckle.

Catherine laughed along with him. "It's alright, it's been an insane few days," she said.

"Tell me about it," smiled Loki. He stood up and returned to his seat. "Would you like some of the cider I received today?"

"Sure, is it that fancy stuff we had ages ago?"

Loki laughed. "I'm almost afraid to find out. It's a really dusty bottle. You'd think they'd have polished it up for me," he joked.

Catherine swatted his hand. "Now now, behave Mr King," she joked.

Loki grinned and beckoned for the waiter to pour them some of the cider each. Once he had, he raised the goblet to his lips and tasted some. He nodded his approval. "That is very fine cider," he remarked. He took another swig as Catherine took a sip of it herself.

"Oh that is nice," she said smiling and drank some more before putting the goblet down.

"So… how's it going? You said you had a lot of things to tell me," she said leaning back in her chair as the waiters bustled around them, ready to set up dinner. Loki leant back and looked out the window for a few minutes before telling her about his conversation with his mother.

"Maybe I was wrong to react the way I did," he mused. "Mother trusts me to run Asgard and you don't give that job to anyone lightly, do you?" he asked quietly. "You have to really trust someone…. They'd have to be family to get that kind of trust wouldn't they?"

Catherine smiled. "Not necessarily. Close friends have that kind of trust too."

Loki smiled back at her warmly. "Of course, I'd trust you with my life."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, eh?" Catherine chuckled. "Don't forget though, even if your father was biased, he still trusted you enough to include you in the succession line." She sipped her cider. "And you've proven who the better King is by being cautious, thoughtful and clever. Your brother was far too arrogant and reckless."

Loki's eyes lit up. "That's what I've been trying to tell his friends but they won't listen. Even in exile, he's still Saint Thor."

"Friends find it hard to believe the worst in those they care about. If anyone said that about you, I'd never believe them." Catherine admitted.

Loki shot her a tender smile. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," she smiled over her goblet.

"Well I don't think I could believe anything bad of you either" he told her quietly.

"As if I'd do anything to make people say those things anyway," grinned Catherine and he laughed. There was a short pause in which they grinned and exchanged mischievous looks so much so that for a moment Catherine forgot that he was now King.

"In answer to your first question, it's going about as well as a first day can go. Obviously I've got some big shoes to fill and it's only temporary until he recovers but I'm positive that I convince him that I'm a good candidate," Loki admitted.

"I'm sure you will, Loki," Catherine reassured him as she finished her goblet. Draining the rest of his, Loki signalled for their goblets to be refilled. As the waiters did so, Catherine caught Loki watching her. "Is something wrong?"

He smiled slightly. "No nothing really. I was just thinking about how pained you looked during the Council meeting."

"I.. You were watching me?"

"I kept glancing over. There isn't anything wrong is there?" Loki asked sipping from his goblet.

"No, I was just stressing about our fight," Catherine shrugged.

"I am sorry about that," Loki said, his expression falling.

Catherine shook her head and stroked the top of his hand only to feel his other hand cover hers. "It's okay, Loki, you were under a great deal of stress."

"Even so I wish I hadn't taken it out on you. I hate losing my temper," said Loki slightly bitterly.

"It's in the past, you're feeling better now, that's all that matters," said Catherine trying to reassure him. They were interrupted by the arrival of dinner. Once the plates of meat, potatoes and vegetables had been set up and placed on each plate, the waiting staff left. They began to eat and that's what it began.

A slight dizziness came over Catherine as she ate and at first she thrived on it. She adored the buzz that cider gave her. She enjoyed allowing herself to get drunk now and again. The dizziness made her vision sway a bit and she fought back a giggle that sometimes came over her in a similar state. But she would not let the alcohol drive her to immature antics in the presence of Loki as King. Once upon a time she might have let her drunken guard down around him but she would not humiliate herself like that.

Loki was talking about some of his plans for Asgard but Catherine found that she was unable to hear him properly. It was as if her hearing was disjointed and he was in another room. She lifted her head to concentrate better and was taken aback by a sudden heaviness as she did so. She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together as her vision blurred, the apples in the basket in the middle of the tables began to multiply and glow an eerie gold colour. She frowned and leant her head back.

A powerful wave of dizziness came over her as her head felt as heavy as a cannon ball. She straightened it out and looked across the table at Loki who was giving her a curious look and chuckling a little.

"You haven't heard a word I said, have you? Is the alcohol setting in already?" he laughed.

"No… I'm fine," she slurred and reached a hand up to steady her head.

Loki lifted up his goblet. "You've drunk yours no faster than I have. Did you have any before you came out?" he smiled playfully.

Catherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, everything was in Technicolor and her vision was fuzzy. She took a deep nervous breath and tried to grip the table for support. "I…don't… know…" she murmured.

Loki laughed. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked in amusement.

Catherine made to answer but then an intense pain hit her body and she let out a loud cry as she doubled up in pain. Tears burst out of her eyes as the pain pulsed within her stomach and chest. Loki was out of his chair in an instant and ran round to kneel in front of her. "Catherine?" he asked in confusion. "Catherine, what's the matter? Where does it hurt?" Tears spilled down from Catherine's eyes as her head lurched forward, the feel of its heaviness causing her to overbalance and fall out of her chair. Loki caught her in his arms but overbalanced and fell back so he was sitting on the floor holding her shaking body. "Catherine!" he called out. "Catherine, talk to me!"

Catherine stared up at him, clutching at his chest. "It hurts… it hurts…" she managed to say.

Loki frowned and looked up. "Guards!" he called. A few of them rushed in. He looked around at the table trying to see what might have caused Catherine to fall so ill. The food tasted fine, as did the cider. What could it be? They'd both drank the same drink and ate the same food. How could it affect one person and not the other?

"Examine the food and drink, send for a medic, Lady Catherine has fallen ill!" he told them whilst cradling Catherine to him. He stroked her hair gently trying to soothe her whilst thinking of what it could be. Could it be a case of contamination in the food? He doubted that since he had eaten it too but he had to question it. Perhaps Catherine was allergic to something? The servants took away the food and cider and food tasters were brought in.

Catherine stared up at Loki alarmed and confused. Her vision was blurred, full of colour and shadows. She clutched at Loki's chest, wanting to hang onto something so that she didn't fall into whatever abyss was pulling her in. She took shaky breaths, each one coming out raspier than the last. She choked back a sob and held onto Loki, grateful for his strong arms around her.

"It'll be fine, Catherine, you'll be fine. You probably had an allergic reaction to something," Loki tried to reassure her, staring down at his friend. He'd never seen her look so fragile before. It alarmed him. Why were so many bad things happening now? His father, Thor's banishment…. A horrible thought occurred to him. Something that old women tended to say. _Bad things come in threes…_ No, he told himself firmly. No, you will not lose Catherine. No, it could not be allowed to happen. He was gratefully ripped from these thoughts by the arrival of a medic on the scene.

He tried to hand Catherine over to them but her grip on his robes was almost frightening. Instead he beckoned the medic closer. "She won't let go," he told them. The medic nodded and placed a hand on Catherine's forehead.

"She's burning up," he informed Loki before taking her pulse. "Her heart rate is far too fast."

Catherine let out another cry of pain and Loki shushed her quickly. "You'll be healed very soon…" he told her quietly.

"We can't heal her if we don't know what's wrong," protested the medic.

"Then why don't you do your job?!" hissed Loki.

Just then the chef ran in from the kitchen. "Your majesty, I think we've got a good idea what caused the illness to appear."

Loki looked up quickly. "What was it?"

"We're not 100% sure since you seem to be fine. But whilst the food's origins have been accounted for, the cider's origins have not. One of the servants received the gift this morning from a hooded fellow on the outskirts of the city. The figure left but we have no idea who they were. They said it was a gift for the King but I doubt that it was intended as a true gift."

Loki's eyes widened. "You think they tampered with it?"

"Yes sir. To all intents and purposes, you were the one intended to drink it. The only question is how this is possible since you're fine." The chef announced.

"It's quite possible I'm immune to whatever the drug was. Some Asgard people have certain immunities. I survived a lot whilst I was young," said Loki. He turned to Catherine. "Catherine, I need to leave you with the medics now, you need to be healed. Please let go," he told her, one hand trying to release her grip. Catherine shook her head weakly at him. "Catherine," he repeated. "I need you to get better. Go with the medic," he told her and reluctantly she let go of him. She was then lifted into the medic's arm and carried out.

Loki turned to the chef. "I want a full investigation into what happened. Leave no stone unturned."

Meanwhile Catherine was being rushed to the hospital in a blur of colours, voices and more shadows. She was just outside the Healing room when all went black.


	4. When There's Light, There's Shadow

Author's Note: In the film, Thor was only on Earth a couple of days but for this fic, I'm going to extend it because it works better for the plot to have Loki being King for a little longer. Oh and after this chapter, I've decided that we're going to see Catherine start to try and do something with her life even if she's not sure what yet. After the bed rest of course, after all, she is a good girl. *wink*

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Four_

"Where there's light there is shadow"

It was the morning of the second day since her collapse when Catherine finally awoke from the darkness that had taken her. She squinted her eyes at the bright light that lit the room up. The room smelt faintly of strawberries and passion fruit. Rubbing her eyes, Catherine slowly moved her head, testing her ability to move. The dizziness and the blurred visage were gone as were the colours and shadows but her head still ached mildly and when she tried to sit up, her body protested with a dull ache resounding through her. She lay back against the pillows and glanced around the room. A few nurse medics were hanging around cleaning the room of dust and often glancing over in her direction as if they were expecting her to wake up soon. Once one of them had spotted that she was awake, she made her way over to Catherine.

"Good morning, Lady Catherine. Good to see you're awake. I'll go and get the Chief Medic and the King for you." The woman had soft brown hair in the most gentle ringlets that Catherine had ever seen. Her soft grey eyes were as kindly as the smile on her face. Before Catherine could say anything else the nurse hurried from the room leaving the other nurse, a dark haired girl not much older than Catherine herself, to check the patient's vital signs.

"Everything looks good, my lady," the dark haired girl smiled. "Considering the nature of the poison, you're lucky to be alive never mind so healthy looking," she continued.

Catherine blinked. "Poison?"

"Yes, the cider you drank was a gift from a mysterious stranger. We believe someone was trying to poison the King. Luckily he's averse to whatever contaminated the drink."

_Or maybe Frost Giants are…_ Catherine thought to herself slowly shaking her head.

"Be careful my lady, you are still quite fragile," the young medic said softly.

Catherine lay back down and stared at the ceiling. "When… the other nurse said that she'd fetch the King…"

The dark haired girl smiled. "The King has been asking to see you as soon as you wake up. He's visited a few times but he wanted us to let him know when you were awake," she smiled a little brighter at seeing the confusion on Catherine's face. "He's been quite worried." Catherine looked astonished and smiled a little, flattered that Loki had been so worried.

The doors opened and the Chief Medic, Haymer Nightlock walked into the Healing room. He smiled at Catherine reassuringly and came to give her a check up. "Morning sleepyhead, how are you feeling this morning? You had us all quite worried," he said with a slight grin.

"A bit achy to tell you the truth but there's no real pain," said Catherine.

"You're very lucky. That poison would have killed you if the King hadn't called the guards when he did. It could have been a rather nasty way to go as well," Haymer said light heartedly.

"Sounds like he saved my life," smiled Catherine.

"Ahem, I think I helped a bit," said Haymer.

"Of course, I meant no disrespect" said Catherine lightly.

"No, no, I'm only joking. I know what you mean," he smiled. "I gather he's been sent for."

"Apparently," Catherine would have shrugged but she'd rather not push her limits just yet.

Once he had checked her over, Haymer took a step back. "You've made a lot of progress whilst you were asleep but we're still going to need to keep you in another day and then when you go back to your apartment I'm gonna prescribe you plenty of bed rest. I'm sure you'd prefer your own room."

Catherine nodded. "Is there going to be any lasting damage?" she asked.

"Not as far as I can see. It might be a bit uncomfortable doing deep breaths for the next few hours. Your esparagus, windpipe and as a result your lungs were damaged by the poison but they're nearly completely repaired. Like I said, just take it easy for the time being, okay?"

"Yeah I will, thank you," Catherine murmured before the door opened again. She turned her head and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Catherine!" Loki hurried over to her. He wore his usual black attire and cloak but had left his crown behind as well as his staff. He leant over the bed and placed a hand over hers and the other on her head, his eyes searching for any sign of harm. Catherine smiled a little at his concern.

"I'm alright," she whispered.

"She's getting there," corrected Haymer. "She needs to rest for a few days, like I've said, there was a fair bit of damage and she's rather weak but she'll make a full recovery."

"That's all I care about," smiled Loki as he looked down on Catherine. "As long as you're going to be okay." He turned back to Haymer. "What course of medical treatment are you going to take with her?" he asked, his voice serious.

"Anti-biotics, potions and some herbal remedies. She needs one more day here then a few days bed rest at home." Haymer recited.

"If she's going to be getting bottled treatments why can't she go back to her apartment now? Surely we should make her as comfortable as possible?" Loki asked.

"Your Majesty, I'd prefer to keep an eye on her here. Besides, Catherine has shown no objection to the prescribed treatment." Haymer insisted.

"Actually if there's any way I could go home today, I'd appreciate it," admitted Catherine.

Loki looked up at the medic. "I'm sure you can check in on her. She's out of danger isn't she?"

Haymer nodded reluctantly. "Well yes," he said.

"And I will stop by and see her," said Loki. "So I don't see why we can't move her."

Haymer sighed. "Very well but she can't over exert herself," he insisted.

"I realise that," said Loki. "which is why I'll carry her back to her apartment myself." He turned to Catherine. "Once she's feeling a bit stronger of course."

Catherine looked up at him with a smile. "Don't you have a busy day?" she asked.

He knelt next to her. "Not as busy as you'd think he whispered." Louder, he said, "I've got time to take you home later," he said and smiled again, stroking her face. "I just came to check that you were okay."

Catherine nodded. "I am, thank you."

"Well if you're feeling stronger later, I'll come and take you home," Loki said before exiting the Healing room and leaving Catherine with a peculiar sense of loss.

XMARVELX

Much to her surprise, Catherine had found herself fast asleep again within a few hours. She was assured that this was her body's way of trying to restore itself after such a poisonous ordeal. She slept until four o'clock and not long after, Haymer went to fetch the King muttering about how he should get a say in what was best for his patients. Catherine had tried not to laugh at the irritated way in which he muttered this. She sat in silence until familiar footsteps walked through the door.

Catherine grinned along with Loki as he entered the Healing room. She tossed back her covers and sat up slowly. "Hello again," she said playfully and was rewarded with a grin so wide that she nearly forgot that he was King now and that it was almost like the old days. He slipped his left arm around her back and his right under her knees and gently lifted her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders with a smile at Haymer.

"Thanks for all your help," she said.

"I'll send along your treatment later tonight. You're not in any discomfort right now are you?" When she shook her head, he retreated into his office.

The nurse medics held the doors open for Loki as he carried Catherine out of the room and along the corridors. Catherine leant against him happy to be able to go back to her apartment. As she leant her head on his shoulder she was reminded of the moments when the poison had took hold. She'd held onto him for dear life as though nothing else mattered. She had to admit that when he was holding her, she did feel safe and secure and she was certain that had nothing to do with him being the King of Asgard.

"Thanks for doing this, Loki," she whispered.

"It's no problem, we're friends after all. It was because of someone trying to kill me that this happened to you. I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again," he told her firmly.

"It's not your fault," she whispered. "I don't blame you."

Soon they arrived at her apartment and within seconds they were inside. He carried her through to the bedroom and set her down on her feet. She took a breath and stood up straight only to wobble and topple over. Loki's arm was around her swiftly stopping him from falling. With his other arm he pulled the covers back and then helped her into bed. She looked up at him, propped up on her pillows. She folded her hands in her lap and looked up when he perched on her bed with his small smile. She couldn't help smiling back at the look of concern and affection in his emerald eyes.

"If you've got a lot of duties to attend to then you don't need to stay," Catherine said half-heartedly.

Loki grinned at her and shook his head. "I've done everything I need to for today." He said and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Do you mind if I stay with you?"

Catherine shook her head with a growing smile. "No, I-I'd love that."

He bent down and removed his boots before moving onto the bed and lay on his side next to her with a smile that she couldn't help but laugh at.

XMARVELX

It was around ten o'clock when Loki left Catherine asleep in her bed. To know that she was alright and that it was one less thing for him to worry about was a great relief. He returned to his chambers, fetched his staff and headed in the direction of the BiFrost bridge. He needed to pay a visit to Jotunheim at once and there was no point delaying it any longer.

The day after Catherine's poisoning, the investigation had launched and a few witnesses had seen the figure give the cider to the servant boy. Most had not been able to identify him but thankfully Heimdall had recognised his race from a brief glimpse. He had been a Frost Giant. Now Loki had several reasons to deal with them. If he could end the war, he could bring peace and prosperity to Asgard and at the same time get revenge for their stupid assassination attempt which had put Catherine in danger. Of course there was the matter of being left to die as a baby by Laufrey but Loki still hadn't decided how he felt about that. After all a lot of good things had come from being raised as a Prince just as there had been downsides to it.

Catherine was one of the good things. The other "friends" he had were more like Thor's friends but he couldn't exactly be that choosy when not that many people wanted to spend time with the second rate younger brother. At least Catherine had shown some loyalty and initiative. In fact sometimes she seemed to hate Thor almost as much as he did. It was extremely gratifying to observe. But maybe Catherine was just more observant and refined than the rest of Asgard. After all who would want a loud, reckless, arrogant war obsessed hero for a King when they could have a thoughtful, ambitious, clever King instead? A King who would know which battles to fight and who would respect Odin's laws… well most of them.

The horseback ride to the BiFrost gate was quicker than anticipated and soon Loki was striding into the transport room. Heimdall was waiting for him silently. Making his instructions quickly and informatively, Loki prepared for the journey. Within minutes he was flying through space towards Jotunheim.

XMARVELX

It was early dawn when Catherine awoke from her slumber and attempted to get up. It was a slow process but after a couple of minutes regaining her balance she was able to stand properly. Using the wall she propped herself up as she headed to the bathroom. Opting for a bath where she could lay down over a shower where she could slip and fall in her condition, Catherine began to undress. Once the bath was run she sank into it sighing with contentment as the hot water restored life into her numb limbs. She tried to think of what she could do today.

It would probably be too much to hope for Loki to be able to spend time with her. After all he was a busy King now and this whole business with the poison had made her realise that she herself wasn't contributing anything to Asgard with her life. She was drifting because she didn't have anything solid to do in this world. Once she was better she needed to do something meaningful. She wasn't sure what it was she could do but she knew that if she tried enough things, one ought to feel right.

After a long bath she climbed out, dried herself off and got changed all with no slip ups. She climbed back into bed and decided not to push her luck any further today. She found her book and started reading, losing herself in a fantasy world.

Before long she heard a knock on the door. Slowly she climbed out of bed and made her way to the door in her light sleep pants and tank top. She was excused for answering the door in pyjamas, she told herself, for being injured. She opened the door to find Haymer there.

"Hey Catherine, you're up and about?" he questioned.

"Not really, just answering the door," said Catherine.

"I would have thought you'd have a member of family staying with you?" Haymer questioned.

"Me and my family are not that close," said Catherine honestly as she sat on the couch. "They were naturally concerned about the poison incident and came to visit apparently whilst I slept but they didn't really approve of my choice of prince to hang out with. They were very much Team Thor," she continued to explain. "Now that Loki's king, I don't really talk to them much anymore. As far as I'm concerned they didn't care enough about him until he was in a position of power. Not to mention that I have failed to realise my mother's expectations of me."

Haymer chuckled as he handed her a bottle. "Family… gets you every time, I get it. But you're not even close with your sisters?"

"They have their own lives," shrugged Catherine. "And I have mine."

"Fair enough" smiled Haymer. "But you don't have anyone looking after you?" he asked.

Catherine shook her head. "I'm fine with it," she said. "I'm not going to be doing much, don't worry."

Haymer frowned like he was going to protest but decided against it. "Very well." He gave her a few more bottles and tablet boxes. "These should do you until tomorrow. You should take them every five hours," he instructed before leaving.

Catherine took some tablets and a potion before heading to her bedroom again.


	5. Going forwards

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Five_

"Going forwards"

Two days had passed before Catherine realised just how long it had been since she had seen Loki. Or rather two days felt like a much longer time. That was one of the downsides of being best friends with someone. When they went a few days without seeing the other, it felt like an age had passed. At least now Catherine was out of her bed rest stage, she could happily focus on making decisions about where she wanted to work, what she wanted to do. Still as unsure as ever, she headed to the career advisor in the palace.

The interview took less time as expected. The young man behind the desk, or at least he looked young, his eyes spoke of far more years than his skin reflected, was polite and charming to Catherine, offering her alternative career paths.

"I'm not sure I'd make a great healer," said Catherine, immediately ruling that one out. "I'm sorry to seem fussy but I doubt I could do a good job," she added.

The young man, his name was Cato, laughed. "Don't worry. Most consider the medical profession to be something for which you should have a passion anyway." He looked through some notes. "We do have some staff needed in our archives, keeping our history organised. Would you be interested in that?" he asked curiously.

Catherine leant forward interested. "What exactly would the job entail?"

"Well you'd make sure nothing was out of place, that all our records were there and any new ones were processed accordingly. Essentially you'd be kind of a librarian, it would be your job to fetch anything required by the King or Council."

Catherine smiled. The job was definitely appealing. "Yeah I'd like to apply for that job," she said.

"No need to apply, the job's yours if you want it. Not many people do so they don't have a rush for staff," Cato explained. "I'll take you to see Matthias now," he said standing up and leading her from the room.

XMARVELX

The job was actually pretty good at keeping Catherine's mind occupied so when Matthias had suggested she start today, Catherine was quite eager. She'd now been working for six hours straight and not even noticed the sun begin to dip on the horizon. The archives were in a bit of a mess and though there were four other people working on sorting the situation, Catherine could see why they had been eager for more staff. Organising everything kept her busy and she was quite enjoying it. Of course that could just be the novelty of having something to do rather than hang around her apartment all day.

By the time she got back to her apartment just after ten, she was tired and ready to hit the hay. At the same time she felt so good for having actually gotten out there and did something with her day. Some might call her feelings about the job ridiculous, but she really didn't care. She was just glad to not be going round the bend trying to find something to do in her apartment anymore.

She stepped into the lounge and immediately froze.

Loki was sat there looking anxious and with his head in his hands. He looked like a forlorn child who had lost something important and was afraid that his parents were about to find out. When the door closed behind her with a soft click, Loki looked up immediately and relief fell over his face as he saw her. He stood up immediately and walked swiftly over to her.

"There you are! I thought something might have happened to you. Haymer said you never turned up at the Healing room so…" he began.

Catherine looked confused. "I was just getting a job. I didn't realise you were coming to see me today otherwise I would have said." She gently touched his arm. "I'm sorry if you worried but I'm fine, really." She moved past him to drop her handbag on the coffee table before turning back to him whilst shrugging off her jacket.

"A job?" Loki asked. "So soon… you've just come from three days of bed rest, you know Haymer was very reluctant to let you out so soon and you've gone and got yourself a job? Do you really think that's the wisest decision?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, I'm sick of sitting round doing nothing, just as I was doing before the incident. It's high time I did something worthwhile."

Loki took a breath and looked away, going to sit on the couch. "Yes I suppose," he said. "But Haymer did say not to strain yourself," he said surprising himself with the amount of worry he felt for her.

"I'm helping to sort out the archive," Catherine explained sitting next to him. "It's quite an interesting job actually." She swatted his arm when he started laughing. "And it's not funny."

"The archive? Are you serious? That place is a mess," laughed Loki.

"Yes," Catherine laughed. "I am serious. It keeps me occupied," she said looking away from his amused face. "It gives me something to do with my day."

"Yeah but it can't be all that fun," Loki said scoffing a little and looking at her incredulously. "Is it?"

"It's actually not that bad," Catherine said smirking. "Why, what would you have in mind?"

Loki looked away as if what he was thinking was being chased away. "No, no, if you'd rather have a job," he said playfully.

"Oh come on, Loki, that's not fair. If you don't give me the choice, I can't choose," Catherine said nudging him affectionately.

Loki glanced at her amused. "Well alright, if you must know…"

"I must," said Catherine smiling as she leant in close, their faces near to each other. "What is this magical opportunity?"

"Magic," said Loki with a twinkle in his eyes.

Catherine narrowed her eyebrows. "Magic?"

"Yes…. I was wondering if you would be interested in learning magic," Loki said and turned his face to look forwards. "I found it enlightening and enjoyable and I thought maybe you'd like it too. I could teach you everything I know and then we could learn more together," he said a little wistfully.

Catherine let out a little gasp. "You want to teach me magic?"

"Only if you want to learn," said Loki turning to look at her again. "It's your choice."

Catherine smiled serenely. "I've never thought about it before, never dreamt it possible."

"Well it is and you could do it if you wanted," said Loki turning around and taking her hands in his.

Catherine looked into Loki's eyes. This was an amazing opportunity, one that had not been accessible to her before. The idea of performing magic like Loki, and Loki being the one to teach her was appealing and she could see how much it meant to Loki too. Could she really do it? Could she learn magic? She thought hard about it for a few minutes. It would give her the protection she so wanted to give to others if Asgard were attacked and she would probably be able to do more to help. In fact, magic could give her many new abilities. Maybe that was why she had never been inclined to any career before; because she was destined to learn magic like Loki.

Catherine smiled coyly. "Why would learning magic mean I'd have to give up my job?" she asked playfully causing Loki to laugh, his smile warming her heart.

"Okay good point, you could keep your job and I could teach you magic the rest of the time." Loki said playfully exasperated. "Is that a good enough deal for you, Catie?" he asked.

Catherine giggled at his exasperation before pausing on the nickname. "You've never called me that before," she said softly.

Loki reddened a little. "Well I thought I'd try it out… do you like it?" he asked quietly.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah I do," she murmured. For a moment she and Loki just smiled gently at each other before eventually the god of mischief cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Right, well if we're gonna do this then you need to make sure you change to day shifts and I'll tutor you in the evenings." Loki told her. "It'll be easier that way."

Catherine nodded. "That sounds fair, I'll go and tell Matthias now."

Loki smiled. "Why don't we start tomorrow night, say about eight?" he suggested.

Catherine grinned at him. "That sounds really good." She squeezed Loki's hands gently. "Thank you Loki… for, well everything. You've done so much for me when I've done so little in return."

Loki looked at her in surprise. "You've done a lot for me, Catie," he said covering her hands with his. "You've stood by my side all these years, spoke up for me when many others wouldn't." He leant in closer to her. "Don't think I haven't forgotten that you chose me over your own family," he added.

"That was no choice," murmured Catherine.

"But they're your family…" Loki murmured softly. Catherine realised how little he probably understood of her desire to remain estranged from her family in the wake of what he had learnt about his own. She stroked his fingers gently and looked up at him.

"Yes and we do love each other deep down but we don't get along so we lead separate lives," she told him reassuringly. "It's okay," she told him.

"It is because of me though," Loki pressed.

"Because I couldn't bear them to be so rude to you, because I couldn't be around people who belittled you or disrespected you compared to Thor," said Catherine reddening. "And now I sound like some cheesy obsessed fan girl." She got to her feet and stepped away from Loki heading towards the bedroom to take her jacket to the wardrobe. She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against his chest. The jacket fell to the floor breezily.

"No you don't…" Loki whispered in her ear. "I know you better than that. I'm grateful for your sacrifice, that's why I do so much for you," he murmured.

The feeling of Loki's arms around her sent an intoxicating feeling of bliss, warmth and fire, pounding through her veins. She leant back against him, her mind drunk on the feeling of closeness between and Loki. She'd never experienced anything like this before and it was incredible. Her breathing became slightly heavy and she felt her hands hold onto his arms as they entwined her waist. It was simply the best feeling that she'd ever felt or that she remembered she felt anyway.

"You're my best friend, how could I not support you?" Catherine murmured, her voice sounded husky and unfamiliar to her as she spoke the words. "You have more to offer Asgard and you are far kinder, compassionate and thoughtful than Thor. You don't rush into danger," she murmured. "On a selfish note, I'm glad of it because I couldn't bear to lose you, you do know that right?" Slowly she turned in his arms and he looked down at her with mild surprise.

"You care about me that much?" he murmured with a little smile, breaking slowly into a grin. "I think you're the only person who's ever said that to me," he murmured.

Catherine smiled then jokingly scoffed. "Oh but you could bear to be without me, I suppose?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

Loki laughed and stepped back a little releasing her and opening his arms. "Oh I'd feel the pain… for about a heartbeat," he joked and ducked around the coffee table as she swung a playful punch towards him. She chased him around the living room and kitchen counter, both of them laughing and ducking and diving childishly. It finally came to a stop when Catherine jumped over the coffee table and Loki brought up his arms to catch her causing them both to fall on the couch, Catherine on top of Loki. She giggled down at him and he laughed up at her, stroking her hair back.

They pulled back and stood up, brushing down their wrinkled clothing. Slowly Loki pulled Catherine into a hug and she returned it fiercely. For the first time Catherine actually felt complete when she was in Loki's arms, as if nothing else mattered. She'd never felt this exact way about him before. When they finally broke the hug, Loki smiled at her impishly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eight then?" he asked.

"Yep, I'll see you then," she said with a grin.


	6. Magic and Mischief

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Six_

"Magic and Mischief"

The second day working in the archives was just as enjoyable as the first and it had the added bonus of providing a welcome distraction from the fact that she was so excited to be learning magic from Loki tonight. She felt like a small child on New Year or her birthday. Tidying up the files and records of Asgard was very therapeutic for excited people, or at least her anyway. She worked from 8am to 5pm with an hour for lunch. By the time it was the end of her shift she headed home for some much needed relaxation. She didn't need to be bouncing of the walls later. Unless, of course, the lesson _entailed_ bouncing off the walls. But somehow she figured it probably didn't.

She had a bath and changed into a short sleeved black blouse and a long black skirt. She tied her hair in a ponytail and finished her preparations. By the time this was done, it was seven o'clock. She had a few apples to eat and then headed out to meet at Loki's chambers at eight o'clock. She waited outside the door rather nervously.

The door opened and a guard beckoned Catherine into the room. She looked ahead and spotted Loki next to a pile of books with his staff. He grinned across at her. "Right on time, Catie," he said warmly. She flushed at the new nickname and watched as he sent the guards outside. "Okay," he said and gestured for Catherine to sit on a loveseat at the foot of his bed. "We need to go over the basics first before we try anything advanced" he told her quickly.

They sat on the sofa and Loki laid the book in his lap. "Right the basic thing you need to know about magic is that all Asgardians can learn it. Therefore there must be something in us that gives us the capability. Call it a kind of power if you will. We learn how to harness that power and use it to perform magic. Would it help if I told you how I harnessed my power for the first time? It was difficult, make no mistake."

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be very helpful, thanks," she told him.

"Well it was when I was eleven I think. I'd just had a fight with Thor and father had sent us to separate rooms to cool off," Loki mused. "He sent me to the library because… well can you imagine Thor in a library and being quiet?" he paused and looked at her. Catherine couldn't help a little snigger and Loki grinned at her before continuing. "Exactly. So whilst I was there, I found this beginning book on sorcery, so I started to read it. Once it explained about how Asgardians can learn to channel their abilities, I started going to the library, to the darkest corners to read and practice. At first I thought it was like meditation, being at peace and waiting for the power to emerge. Naturally back then I was a lot more naïve. Eventually I grew frustrated with nothing happening, though can you really blame me? I was hardly patient at twelve," he mused some more.

Catherine smiled affectionately remembering how innocent Loki had been in those days. "I remember," she murmured quietly.

"So eventually I lost my temper and tried to force the power out, draw it out of me. It worked, I could feel something channelling through me." Loki continued, his eyes wide and lost in memories.

"I didn't know any spells back then so I couldn't do much. At first I thought anger brought it on but when I tried again another time, I wasn't able to summon it. Finally after a week of fruitless effort, I concentrated hard and focused on what I imagined the power to be. The thing is, Catie is that power, for everyone is personal and feels different. I remembered the feeling of the power and I hung onto that. By the time I did, I knew a levitation spell. I summoned the power and tried to lift a pile of books from my bed to the top of my wardrobe. It worked for a while, the magic within me lifted the books and they flew over to the wardrobe. However my magic was very new and they fell to the floor, but it was an accomplishment," said Loki.

Catherine listened in fascination. "It took you a week to be able to summon even a little bit of magic?" she asked curiously.

"Yes but I had no one guiding me and I was young, impatient and full of childish emotions. It was amazing that I managed anything in a week." Loki pointed out. "Whereas you are a refined, young adult with me guiding you, it shouldn't take you so long," he said reassuringly.

Catherine placed a hand on his wrist in thanks. "I am grateful for that," she said.

XMARVELX

It was nearly midnight when Catherine finally sank to her knees, exhausted from trying to summon her magical ability. Her face had drained of colour and sweat dropped from her forehead. She felt dizzy and surprisingly sore considering how little physical activity she'd actually done. She felt Loki kneel down next to her but she couldn't really hear what he was saying until she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him blearily.

"Catie… are you alright?" he asked. "I can see it's taken it out of you. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested this so soon after the incident…"

Catherine shook her head slowly. "No, it's fine. I guess it's just gonna take a while to get further," she said then smiled. "I'll go get some rest," she said and scrambled to stand up. She felt arms under hers helping her up and leading her to the door.

"I'll get you home, you look ready to sleep on the floor," chuckled Loki.

Catherine managed a smile and said nothing, her brain too tired to function properly.

She was barely aware of moving and then suddenly they were outside her apartment. Loki led her into the lounge and headed for the bedroom. He tucked the covers back and she collapsed on the bed, darkness immediately taking her in sleep.

XMARVELX

The next day produced some progress much to Catherine's relief. It wasn't much but she was just happy to make any progress so soon. It happened an hour into her training session. She was studying the book with Loki again, the book resting on her lap this time and it occurred to her that she ought to be able to use magic sitting down as well as standing. She had glanced at one of the simpler spells and tried to concentrate on pulling whatever magical ability it was from her body and using it for the spell. She closed her eyes and leant her head back.

It was tough, like trying to pull rope from underneath an entire building. Well perhaps not that tough but it took all of Catherine's willpower to summon the magic within her. She felt nothing at first but then a small spark of coldness within her. It became a mildly cool feeling, spreading through her, like a soothing cold breeze on a hot day. It swam around her body and built up within her chest. She could feel it growing. She concentrated hard on the spell. _Come on, come on please…_

"Catherine!" she heard Loki cry out. She opened her eyes and saw the book levitating in front of her. She laughed a little as it floated a bit but dropped due to her lack of concentration. She immediately cringed but Loki was laughing merrily. "That was wonderful!" he said warmly looking at her. "You did a good job and on your second lesson too!"

Catherine sighed and leant her head on Loki's shoulder. "It took a lot of energy just to do that spell," she murmured. She felt Loki's arm around her shoulders and she leant in.

"It gets easier with time," Loki murmured. "You're doing well."

Catherine nodded and smiled at the close contact with Loki before marvelling how dependant she had become on him in the last few days. All her thoughts were bent on him and the amount of physical contact they had with each other had increased too. It was as if they had to stay connected and to be honest, Catherine liked the feeling of being close to Loki, more than she ever had before.

Catherine straightened up after a moment. "Right, I'm gonna try again," she murmured.

She practiced some more until the evening passed and it was already nearly midnight. She got up to leave and was surprised when Loki pressed the book in her hand.

"Why don't you take it home and read?" he asked with a smile.

Catherine looked down at the heavy book. "Really? Thanks," she murmured.

"Well you may as well try and learn as much as you can outside our lessons too," Loki shrugged leaving Catherine wondering if he was hoping she would advance faster. After all this low level magic must be quite tedious to go over especially at Loki's level.

XMARVELX

Loki watched as Catherine left and turned back to his chambers, approaching the window. Soon the Frost Giants would make a play for the King and once they had entered the kingdom and caused enough panic, the next stage of his plan would come into play. He'd need to make sure that Catherine would out of the way. The last thing he wanted was for her to get caught up in this. He still remembered how painful it had been watching her caught up in the effects of the poison and a poison which had been meant for him. He wouldn't allow an enemy to hurt her like that again.

He paused at the window. When had Catherine started to dominate his thoughts so much? She had always been his best friend but now she was all he could think about apart from his plans regarding Asgard and Jotunheim. The way she smiled at him, the way she had stood by him and the way her red-brown hair fell into her face after hours of trying to pull the magic to the surface. Her eyes were always glistening in a way that made Loki want to stare at them for hours. The image of Catherine in the gold dress he'd bought for her, appeared in his mind. He could see the golden silk clinging to her body, the heart shaped gap in her chest, above her beautiful breasts. He could see the locket dangling from her neck like she was standing in front of him.

Loki blinked. He had never thought about Catherine in a way of physical attraction before. But he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. She was more beautiful and noticeable to him than any other woman on Asgard. Her smile lit up his heart in ways that he'd never dreamt possible.

Loki turned from the window and approached the bed and removed his outer robes. He had plenty of time to resolve the mystery of why he had started becoming attracted to his best friend but he only had a matter of days before the Frost Giants would come.

XMARVELX

Loki stared unamused at Sif and the Warriors Three as they knelt before him asking him to undo Odin's banishment of Thor. Why it had taken them a few days to ask became clear as they seemed to have believed Odin would recover and come to his senses. In the days of Fandral's recovery it seemed the warriors had been talking strategies. How did Loki know all this? Because he'd had spies watching over them. He knew their loyalty to Thor would cause them to make a fuss. Their quiet behaviour had been suspicious and rightly so. He knew they probably resented him for being King.

The fact they expected him to bring Thor back and step aside so easily was laughable though there was nothing in Loki's face right now which suggested anything was amusing in the slightest. He stared down at them all, struggling to maintain his composure.

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last," he told them solemnly. "We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim, our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard," he said. Sif made to stand up and march forwards but Fandral grabbed hold of her arm and held her back. Volstagg took a breath.

"If I may," he began. "beg the indulgence of your Majesty, to perhaps reconsider-"

"We're done," Loki said sharply and sternly, his voice echoing around the room. He watched them slowly stand and leave but not before Sif turned around, her face a mask of anger.

"There is a reason that Thor has so many friends and you so few, my lord," she sneered.

Loki smirked. "I have Catherine. She is a far better friend to me than ten of you put together."

"Because she doesn't have an agenda," sneered Sif. "Now that you're King, her persistence has paid off. Do you really think she doesn't expect to be rewarded as your Queen?" she asked before exiting the room leaving a dubious Loki behind.

To hear such accusations about Catherine was horrific but Sif was right about one thing if nothing else. Catherine was the only one to stand by him. She had put up with several outbursts since he had found out his true parentage when she could have easily fought back and argued with him. She had clung to him greatly since the poison incident and Loki would be lying if he said that wasn't an ego boost, to be needed by someone. Was Sif suggesting that this was all a mastermind plot to get him to make her his Queen? He struggled to believe that Catherine would stoop so low but Sif's words rang in his mind.

_There is a reason that Thor has so many friends and you so few_

Loki turned and exited the throne room. He had more important things to worry about than a spiteful accusation from Sif. But even so he couldn't forget the doubts that had now crept into his mind. He would need to erase those doubts and prove Sif wrong.


	7. Second Chance at Dinner

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Seven_

"Second Chance at Dinner"

Loki sat at the dining table in his rooms staring coldly ahead. All was set for the invasion of the Frost Giants in four days' time (the Frost Giants had called off the war but they had their own disputes going on)and his plan was in motion. However Sif's words had struck a chord and though he hated to doubt Catherine, a part of him was already considering the possibility that she could be using him. After all people flocked to power, it was where they felt safe. Maybe that was what Catherine was doing. If she was Queen then she would be protected. But it still didn't excuse the fact that she would be using Loki to get what she wanted.

Loki's fists tightened on the table as he allowed himself to get wound up by such thoughts. He had to test the waters, see if she was using him or not. How to do this, he hadn't decided yet. He had until this evening to decide or it would become obvious something was wrong in their magical training sessions. He froze with horror as another thought occurred to him. He was teaching her magic, giving her power, something he shouldn't be doing to someone who could be for all intents and purposes, using him. He couldn't allow the practice session tonight to happen but if he cancelled it, she would be suspicious surely.

He summoned a servant over. "Fetch me some water" he told them. As the servant left, Loki had an idea and turned to the window again. He could always ask Catherine to dinner and probe her over the meal. It would relax her and she would never expect it. Anything that put his mind at rest was only a good thing, he told himself.

XMARVELX

Catherine was pleasantly surprised when a guard delivered Loki's invitation to dinner instead of their usual magical education session. She wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of just having a relaxed evening with Loki after all. She told the guard to tell Loki that she would be there on time and then she headed back into her apartment to begin getting ready.

After a long bath and having got dried, Catherine opted for a silky maroon dress rather than the gold one which was getting a lot of wear recently. The dress hugged her chest before flowing outwards past her hips. She was rather fond of the dress, it enhanced her best features and didn't draw attention to her hips the way some dresses did. The only dress she liked that did that was her gold one from Loki. She put some perfume on and made sure her hair was perfect. She'd opted to have her hair in soft ringlets falling around her shoulders. It was as she was checking herself in the mirror that she realised something.

_When had she started making an effort for Loki?_

Shaking her head out of that confusing thought zone, she headed to Loki's quarters and knocked. Less than a minute later, she was being led into his quarters.

XMARVELX

Loki couldn't stop staring as she walked in. She was looking absolutely gorgeous… He honestly didn't know what to say to that kind of a display. A rumble of attraction stirred in his chest and he fought it down. No, he needed to keep to the matter at hand which was finding out what her motives were. He managed a smile and moved over to her seat, holding it out for her. A small paranoid thought crossed his head. _Should I compliment her appearance or would that be too weird as best friends?_

"Thank you," she told him as she sat down. A rush of perfume hit his nose and he tried not to lean in and smell her more, it was a wonderful scent. Instead he stiffly made his way back to his chair and sat down, dismissing the guards.

"I assume we're going to avoid the cider this time," Catherine said with a playful smirk.

Loki laughed a little at that. "Oh most definitely," he agreed as the waiters filled their goblets with water. He glanced up at her once more before smiling slightly. "So as my guard probably told you, I thought it would be nice for us to just take a night off from the magic training. You don't mind do you?" he asked.

Catherine took a sip of her water and shook her head vigorously. "Of course not," she said. "It's nice to have a break once in a while," she added taking another sip.

Loki forced a smile, his doubts creeping up on him again. "I have to say though, I am impressed how well you've done so far," he said mildly.

Catherine shrugged. "Well you're a good teacher, you don't try and force it out of me," she pointed out. She leant back in her seat and smiled across at him. "To be honest I'm amazed you have any time for me at all, I mean don't you want to use the evenings to relax instead of adding more to your plate?" she asked curiously.

Loki looked at her intently. _Thoughtful comment or hidden agenda….? _He smiled at his friend. "I don't mind helping you out. You've supported me all my life, why shouldn't I want to do the same for you?" he said taking a sip of water.

Catherine was delayed responding by the arrival of the food. Once the servants had gone, she looked back up at Loki. "You've already done enough," she reminded him warmly.

_Playing the modest card or genuine modesty? _The nagging voice in Loki's head continued to prod at his doubts, adding sparks to the fire.

"Is that so?" Loki asked. The voice in his head was getting louder, repeating Sif's comments louder and louder. He was just going to have to ask soon and get it all out in the open. After dinner, he would, he told himself. They ate in companionable chatter for the next ten minutes but Loki's mind was plagued with doubts.

_What if Catherine was playing him? What if she was only pretending to be his friend so she could become Queen? What if she really didn't care about him at all? _A sharp pain spread through his chest at the thought of Catherine being a cold hearted gold digger. He was no saint, with what he was planning but it was for the good of Asgard. His refusal to bring his brother back was for the good of Asgard. But Catherine's plot was only self-serving. His grip on his goblet tightened considerably.

Catherine was just talking about some memory long ago when the pair of them had snuck out of Asgard to explore when she must have noticed his face tightening because she stopped. She looked at him concerned. "Loki, are you okay?" she asked. "The water's not poisoned this time is it?" she asked smiling weakly.

Loki looked up at her, head pounding with all the doubts and unanswered questions. His eyes darkened as he leant back in his seat, watching her beadily. She looked a bit taken aback by his stare and swallowed nervously. _Here we go,_ Loki told himself.

"Catherine, I'd like to ask you a question," he began coolly. "And I want you to answer as honestly as you can, okay?" he asked.

Catherine smiled a little at Loki's question. "Sure though this sounds like you're about to accuse me of stealing some other kid's toys," she joked but her face fell when she saw his expression.

"How would you feel about becoming my Queen?" Loki said watching her carefully.

XMARVELX

Catherine stared in pure disbelief at Loki. His Queen? He wanted her to be his Queen of Asgard? She blinked a few times and swallowed hard, trying to catch her breath. She gripped the water goblet tightly and stared down into the water before looking up at Loki again as he spoke.

"You are my best friend after all and my most trusted confidante," he murmured. "What do you think?" he asked. There was an edge to his eyes that she'd never seen before.

Catherine didn't know what to say. She would be truly honoured but she knew there was every chance Loki would find his true love and that would be an awkward situation. She was surprised at the tug of pain on her heart at the thought of Loki in love with someone. It was very strange. She took a breath and looked at Loki.

"Loki, I would be honoured," she said with a growing smile. She never got to finish what she was going to say because the next thing that happened was that Loki exploded with rage that Catherine didn't even know he'd been holding in.

"_I knew it!_" Loki hissed venomously. "I should have seen it all along! I should have known the only reason you befriended me was so you could become Queen one day and use me for your own selfish agendas. You had me believing that we were friends when all the time you were plotting this!" he roared angrily at her.

Catherine sat back in her seat looking horrified. Where the hell had all that come from? What was that rubbish about her being a gold digging schemer? What had triggered this? This wasn't Loki. Loki didn't erupt with rage and accuse her of such horrible things. She stared breathlessly up at him for a few moments before daring to speak.

"Loki, I don't know what you're-" she began but was cut off.

"_Don't lie to me!_" Loki hissed. "Don't you insult my intelligence any more than you already have done!" he snarled at her, every vicious word stabbing into Catherine's heart. "I know what you are. Why else would no one be my friend but you? Because you had an agenda! You've been using me, making me feel heroic, strong and powerful but there is no way in hell I am letting it continue. I won't teach you magic anymore and I'll be having that book back!" he snapped. "You can find someone else to sponge off which includes finding another apartment," he growled. "I am done with people who use me for their own selfish purposes," he said, breathing heavily.

Catherine stared at him in disbelief. "Where did you get it into your head that I was some cold hearted gold digging schemer?" she asked weakly.

Loki scoffed. "Don't play the innocent, you just proved it when I asked you if you would be Queen," he muttered harshly. "Just face facts, you're caught out," he snarled.

Catherine looked up into Loki's eyes and was stung by the rage and hatred she saw in them. She felt a surge of tears rising up and she blinked them back. She opened her mouth to try and reason with him but nothing would come. She could think of nothing that would prove her intentions were more honourable than that. Over twenty years of friendship had evaporated in less than five minutes.

She stood up slowly. "As you wish, my lord," she said purposefully. "I see that nothing I will say will convince you that you are so wrong about all that you have just said," she said softly. "But know this, I will not admit to being something that I am not. Since you have already made up your mind that I am a lying scheming witch who has enchanted you, there is nothing more to say," she told him and turned, walking swiftly out of his room.

She made it all the way back to the apartment before she broke down inside, collapsing on the couch in tears of pain and anguish. How could Loki believe such a terrible thing of her? How could he treat her so coldly and banish her from his life like that? After all that they had been through together, she would have thought she was worth allowing a chance to fight the accusation, to prove him wrong. However when it had come down to it, the moment she had wanted to fight back, she hadn't been able to speak. She couldn't find any words to say to defend herself.

She brought her head into her hands and sighed. She was so mixed up lately that everything felt like a buzz in her head that was there but didn't make sense. She was feeling so much closer to Loki too; dressing up for him, relying on him whilst injured, thinking about him all the time and then there was that painful moment where she'd imagined watching him with someone else. It was complete madness and she didn't understand what was happening. All she could hope for was that tonight had been a horrific dream but she doubted she'd be that lucky.

Now there was the matter of having to move out. She had her own things but not many so it wouldn't be a great effort to move but she didn't have anywhere to go. Still, she doubted Loki cared now. Tears poured from her eyes as she mused over how things had gone so wrong so quickly.

After about ten minutes she stood up and grabbed a bag from her wardrobe. She put her jewellery and some clothes into the bag. She put the gold dress in simply because she could not bear to leave it behind. Having gathered a few belongings she exited the apartment, swiftly and blinking back more tears as she went.


	8. Words Are Not Enough

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Eight_

"Words are not enough"

Loki barely managed an adequate amount of sleep, his thoughts plagued with visions of Catherine's confused expressions, ones that he was sure she was using to mask her lies. It hadn't felt good tearing into her like that but sometimes you just had to rip the bandage off and let things heal naturally. He wouldn't be trusting her with anything ever again. From now on, she was just another citizen, a nobody. He was done being taken advantage of and it was time to focus on his plans.

He was dressed and ready to go when a servant arrived and informed him that Sif and the Warriors Three wanted another audience with him. Suspecting what they wanted before they'd even get a chance to say, Loki nodded and growled that he would be there in a few moments. This was a good way to let out some of his aggression, he thought as he marched out.

He reached the throne room where the group was waiting for him. He ascended the steps and sat on the throne. "What is this matter you wish to bring before me?" he snapped at them, probably harsher than he should but he had a lot on his mind.

"My lord… we were hoping you'd consider at least reducing Thor's banishment charge if not able to remove it completely from his record," Volstagg said head bowed. Normally the sight would have made Loki's day but today was not a good day.

"My lord," said Sif. "We would beg you to consider our request. We will make sure Thor toes the line. We realise how arrogant he can be."

"I have told you that I cannot undo the Allfather's last command," said Loki. "Nor can I alter it. Is this all you have summoned me for? I have better uses of my time than discussing my reckless brother's punishment by our father." Sif glared up at him and Loki glared right back at her. "Now leave," he said. "Unless you have anything else to say," he added. The Warriors Three immediately stood up and left but Sif remained standing. Loki looked at her piercingly. "Just as well," he said coolly. "I want a word with you," he said.

Sif stared up defiantly at him. "About what, _my lord_?" she asked saying the respected title like it was a curse word.

"Your knowledge of Lady Catherine's gold digging ways." Loki said. "I want to know how long you knew about it. If you tell me what I need to know, I will have an advisor search the archives for a loophole which could help Thor," he said, softening his tone to sound sincere.

Sif's eyes widened. "You… you would find a way?"

"If you tell me what I need to know," Loki responded.

Sif stared at him. "I cannot believe you took my words so seriously about Lady Catherine, my lord. I was angry and spitefully told you something that was not true." She admitted. "Catherine is one of the truest women in Asgard. She would never do something like that, I… I thought you would see my words as an angry quip, nothing more."

Loki's eyes darkened measurably. _Sif lied about Catherine, let me believe those terrible things about her and she did it without a second's thought for the consequences. Well, these shall be her consequences. _

"It seems that you spun quite a lie there," Loki said coldly. "It seems that it would not be worth the bother searching for a loophole for Thor, to aid someone so capable of spreading malicious lies."

Sif's eyes widened. "But you said-"

"I made no promises," said Loki. "You have served your purpose, now leave." He told her before exiting the room.

"You are a fool, Loki, a fool for believing one comment as the absolute truth!" Sif's voice yelled after him as he made his way down the hall.

His mind raced with the revelations. Sif had been lying and in doing so she poured paranoia onto Loki's feelings for Catherine resulting in crazy theories and unfounded accusations. Whilst he knew the accusation had raised genuine concerns regarding Catherine's behaviour, even Loki knew that he had gone too far in yelling at Catherine and taking out his paranoia on her. He'd accused her of such a vicious, calculated thing and he could still see the shock and disbelief in her eyes.

As he reached his chambers a thought occurred to him, pulling him to a stop beside the window. Why hadn't Catherine tried to defend herself? Why just sit there and take it? He gazed out over Asgard, his thoughts plagued with guilt and confusion. She just walked out like there was nothing she could do. His thoughts raced back to the night before, the last words she said to him.

_I see that nothing I will say will convince you that you are so wrong about all that you have just said. But know this, I will not admit to being something that I am not. Since you have already made up your mind that I am a lying scheming witch who has enchanted you, there is nothing more to say._

She knew, she knew he would never believe her and so, she hadn't tried. Loki brought a hand up to his face. She knew him that well and let's face it, she always had. Loki's fist pressed against the glass as the horror of what he had done sank in. He had destroyed twenty years of friendship in one fell swoop. _Well that was impressive, _he told himself, _even for you. _

XMARVELX

Catherine had worked a late shift and fallen asleep on the couch amidst many records and files. It was Cato who'd kindly offered her an advance on her wages, which would be docked in small measures, so she could get a new place. After several jokes about the questionable comfort of the archives, Catherine had had to agree and thanked her new employer readily.

It was ten thirty when she emerged from the archives, dishevelled and sleepy eyed. She brushed the sleep from her eyes, ran a hand through her hair nervously and headed off to the housing office. Her back ached from a night on a less-than-comfortable sleeping furniture than her usual, luxurious in comparison, bed. She rubbed her back and paused sighing. Maybe she should have slept in her room after all and just let Loki kick her out if he'd come by. Oh well, it was all done now, she had packed everything and moved out now. There was no point looking back.

She was almost at the office when she remembered something. Her family ring had been left in the apartment. Cursing her thoughtlessness, Catherine turned around and headed back towards the apartment. If she was quick, maybe she could get it and go.

XMARVELX

There was only so much pacing Loki could do around his room before it drove him mad. With a few days left until the Frost Giants arrived, Loki had more time than he'd wish to brood on the situation with Catherine. Part of him knew he couldn't leave it like that but the prouder side to him didn't want to grovel either. It was an unpleasant situation to say the least. He needed to take some time out to plan how to handle this pleasantly and respectfully.

Then there was a third part of him that didn't care what the rest thought and wanted to find her, explain himself and make amends as soon as possible. Being King meant a great deal to him but so did Catherine. Pride be damned. Well to an extent, he wouldn't grovel in front of anyone unless it was the only way to achieve forgiveness and he'd prefer not to have an audience.

Deciding that a walk would clear his head, Loki left his chambers. He wandered around the castle for about twenty minutes, finally ending up near the apartment that Catherine had lived in. _Before you evicted her… _a nagging voice in his head told him. Loki turned around to go in another direction when he heard the door open. Looking round, he saw Catherine emerging from the apartment. He spun on his heel quickly.

"Catherine!"

She looked up at him and he could see immediately she was tired, had red rings around her eyes and her hair was a mess of untamed curls. She looked up at him darkly.

"Yes, sire?" she asked, her voice laced with venom. Loki almost recoiled from the hatred in her voice. Surely she couldn't have come to hate him already? After twenty years of friendship wouldn't she at least hear him out?

"I-I was wondering if we could have a conversation in private," Loki suggested gesturing to the apartment. Catherine glanced back at it as if it were something distasteful.

"Council meetings are usually held in the chamber and with _other _Council members," Catherine pointed out.

"It's not regarding the council and you know it," said Loki.

"Is it… mandatory that I attend?" Catherine asked poisonously.

"Well, no," Loki said taking a patient breath.

"Then if it's all the same to you, I have other things to be doing," Catherine said before marching off down the corridors. Loki stared after her in a mixture of pain and guilt.

_Wow she really has turned on me, _he thought to himself before the nagging voice returned again.

_Well. What did you expect?_

XMARVELX

Catherine walked sadly back to the housing office, the ring safe in her purse, and her heart heavy from seeing Loki again. Why had he come to see her? Had he come to his senses? It didn't matter even if he had surely. You couldn't just take back all those vicious accusations and Catherine didn't have the energy to argue with him right now. Tiredness aside, the pain of their broken friendship was too raw for her to do much else. She had to get on with things, keep busy. She had another night shift tonight. If she could get a few hours of sleep before it started then everything would feel clearer, she was sure of that.

She arrived at the housing office and was soon taken through to an estate agent who spoke to her of some nice apartments, one of which was very close to work and far from Loki as possible. The thought pained her but she knew it was for the best. Seeing Loki all the time would only be like reopening a wound before it could heal. Though she had stopped crying for now, it was all Catherine could do to hold herself together.

She paid the deposit on her apartment and took the key card, heading down the hallways until after a 20 minute walk, she found herself outside the door to her new home. Far away from her family, Loki and any painful memories, this felt good. But amidst all the pain and the tiredness, that bit of good did little to ease anything else.

She stepped inside and looked around. The new apartment was almost as big as the other one. It had a spacious lounge but with a smaller kitchen. The dining room was on a platform with windows looking out over the entrance to the city. Catherine took her stuff to the bedroom which was smaller than her other one but it was nicely minimalist. It had just a double bed and a large wardrobe. Once she'd unpacked the few belongings she'd brought, she sat down on the bed and lay her head on the pillow, exhausted.

It was almost time for her night shift when she awoke and Catherine sat up, realising that the day before she'd done practically two shifts in one day, no wonder she was so tired. She splashed some water on her face and grabbed her things, heading to work.

Cato looked up as she arrived. "Good evening, Catherine…" he told her as she passed by with a small nod of acknowledgment. She headed straight to where she had fallen asleep and started rearranging some of the records. As she put some away on the shelf, she recognised the names on some that were half stuck out of a wooden box in the middle of all the records. She picked them up and looked down at them quietly.

_Thor Odinson_

_Born 14__th__ May 4032_

_Loki Odinson_

_Born 17__th__July 4032 _

Catherine stared at Loki's fake records with a sad smile. Despite all the anger, there was a bittersweet sadness that Loki's real birth date didn't exist anymore and that Odin would have given him a different birthdate, probably the day he had been adopted into the family. It was all so upsetting and quickly Catherine put the records into the box and tucked it into one of the vaults.

XMARVELX


	9. Conversations and Nightmares

Author's Note: I have changed this fanfic's rating to M, just so you know.

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Nine_

"Conversations and Nightmares"

After another day had passed since the incident, Catherine was hoping that the rawness of the fight would wear off. There had been several instances of breaking down in the last twenty four hours and she was a little ashamed to admit that one of them had been during work. Cato had come into the archive section she was working in, only to find her slumped on the floor, clutching a few peace treaties and sobbing her eyes out. The trigger to that little episode? Loki's name was listed as one of the people who had observed the treaty.

Catherine was appalled at herself. It was as if she had just been through a messy break up or if someone had died. True, friendships built over a long time were likely to have devastating effects when broken but still, she hated feeling so vulnerable and weak all the time. She was tired, grumpy, over emotional and even work hadn't been able to distract her. It had only been two days and she still felt like a wreck. In fact she felt even worse. She just wanted anything to numb the pain.

She was walking around outside the palace feeling anxious and stressed so she was looking for the fountain in the centre of the gardens. They had always been a source of peace and tranquillity for her. Maybe being there would ease the pain or at least help her feel more relaxed. It wouldn't hurt to try. She was so sick of feeling so drained and empty that she would try anything. After turning down a few more pathways, she spotted the fountain and recognised a familiar figure standing near it. She paused. It was Sif, Thor's friend.

Catherine didn't know the woman that well but they were usually civil with each other. She hoped this would continue; she really didn't need any more aggravation. She quietly stepped up to the fountain and sat down at its edge, cupping some of the water in her hands and washing her face, the water cooling her down a little.

"Lady Catherine," said Sif courteously. "How are you this day?"

"I've been better," said Catherine. "How about yourself?" she asked.

Sif nodded. "The same. I used to come here with Thor as a child so I thought I would come again," she answered simply.

"Does it not pain you?" Catherine asked the question before she'd even thought about it. "Being here without him?" She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, that was rude to ask."

Sif waved away her apology. "No, it's fine. Yes it does hurt but I feel closer to him here," she told the other woman carefully. "Sometimes all you have left are memories," she mused.

"Sometimes you don't even have that," said Catherine. "Not unless they are memories that have been defiled by a friend," she murmured.

Sif looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Catherine sighed. "Loki believes I am a gold digging, manipulative liar who was only after the title of Queen. He does not believe in the many years of friendship we shared together," she said staring into the pool. She wondered why she was telling Sif all this. Maybe it was because Sif knew the pain of losing a friend even if it wasn't in the same way.

She felt Sif take a seat next to her on the fountain and she turned to the warrior woman sadly. "I thought he knew me better than that," she murmured. Sif looked away and Catherine found herself wondering if she had pushed the boundaries of acquaintances too far. A minute later, Sif finally turned to her.

"I'm afraid I should probably take at least some of the blame for Loki saying those things to you. In a fit of spite I told him you were only his friend because you had an agenda to become his Queen." Sif admitted sheepishly. "I had no idea he would believe me and especially not accuse you of it."

Catherine's insides went cold. It was Sif who had filled Loki's mind with paranoia? She stared in horror at the goddess of war. "You…" she murmured. "You made Loki doubt me?" she asked in disbelief. "W-why? Why would you do that? What the hell have I ever done to you?" she demanded, anger coursing through her veins, replacing the pain for now. It felt good to not be hurting for once.

Sif looked at Catherine. "Look, it was stupid and spiteful, I shouldn't have done it. But Loki wouldn't allow Thor to come back because he can't undo the Allfather's last commandment," she said. "We all know Loki's been jealous of Thor and now he gets to lord it over us," she said. "I know he's your friend… or he was but it's the truth."

"It's the truth as you see it," Catherine stood up angrily. "You talk of jealousy and maybe that's true but none of you gave Loki a chance. Thor is an arrogant, reckless man. He isn't ready to rule a kingdom yet. Loki is thoughtful and considerate," she said. "Most of the time anyway. He is a far better ruler than Thor," she said crossly.

Sif stood up equally angrily. "I thought you hated him now," she pointed out. "Thor is a good man. Loki is the god of lies for a reason," she retorted.

Catherine's head swam with all the anger and confusion building up inside her. She turned and stormed away from Sif quickly and soon fell into wandering a maze of corridors trying to calm herself down. It was at least an hour before she returned to her apartment and prepared for an evening shift in the archives.

XMARVELX

The evening shift had not helped though Catherine could swear that, with the extra help, the archives were starting to look tidier. She headed home and went straight to bed, falling into an uneasy sleep. She began to dream sooner than she would have thought with all this heaviness over her heart and mind.

She stood in the cold icy world of Jotunheim. She looked around in confusion wondering how she had gotten there and why she was here. She made her way through the icy crags and pathways, in no particular direction, looking for signs of life. Someone must be around surely? Even if it was an ambush, there should be people around somewhere, waiting to trap her maybe. However a silence as icy as the planet's surface surrounded her and a deeper chill set in her chest.

She walked a little further on and that was when she heard footsteps that were faint but clear in the wind. She picked up the pace, hurrying across the ice and snow towards the sounds. She slipped a couple of times but the adrenaline built up within her. She could hear voices, she wasn't alone in this icy wasteland. Slowly but surely large broken ruins loomed up in front of her and she entered them, looking around for any signs of the people the voices belonged to. The scene before her cut through her heart like a blunt dagger.

Loki lay still in the snow, blood oozing from a wound in his chest and staining the blue-white frost ridden land beneath him. His face was paler than usual and his eyes were wide with alarm and shock. Above him stood Sif, staring down at him, her face hard with rage and hatred. In her hands she held a bloody dagger. Catherine stared at her in horror.

"What have you done?!" she screamed. "How could you?" She felt the pain as keenly as if she were awake and she ran over in a fit of rage, knocking Sif backwards and grabbing the dagger. She was barely aware of holding it in one moment and plunging it into Sif's chest the next. Sif screamed in agony but it didn't stop Catherine, she raised the dagger again and again, stabbing Sif repeatedly until the warrior lay completely still. Her hands were dripping with Sif's blood.

Catherine crawled to Loki and lifted his head desperately hoping that he was still alive. "Loki…" she whispered and cold tears trickled down her face onto her blood stained hands. "Loki, please wake up," she sobbed. "Wake up, wake up…" she continued desperately.

The next thing she knew she was sitting up in bed, the hysteria of the dream crawling into her waking consciousness. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. She had to check Loki was alright, after what Sif had said about him today, she had to. She couldn't bear it if Sif killed him. She stumbled to the door in her nightdress and exited into the hallway.

Even half asleep and hysterical she managed to find her way to Loki's chambers. She didn't know what time it was but the guards tried to warn her off before she got there. She pushed past them and started banging on the door. "Loki!" she cried out. "Loki! Loki answer the door! LOKI!"

XMARVELX

Loki was sleeping when a loud and erratic knocking sounded on the door. He opened his eyes blearily and sat up, using his magic to change into his royal robes. Even though he was just going to punish the offender waking him up at this ungodly hour, he wanted to be dressed for it. He approached the door and flung it open only to see the guards restraining someone he hadn't expected in a million years.

It was Catherine and she was looking wild and hysterical, two unusual looks for her. Her hair was an untamed mess and her eyes, they were so sad and frightened that he felt a tug on his heart just seeing her that way. Her cheeks were stained with tears and more were flooding by the second. Loki wondered what had happened to get her into such a state.

"Let her go," he told the guards. "Leave her to me," he told them and took Catherine by the shoulders, leading her into the room. The guards closed the door behind them. Loki directed Catherine to the loveseat and sat her down before kneeling before her. "Catherine, what's the matter? What's happened?"

Catherine's face crumpled. "I saw you dead… you were lying in a pool of blood…. It was Sif… she stabbed you and I couldn't get you to wake up. You were gone… I…. I killed Sif… I stabbed her… I was so angry Loki, so angry that she'd killed you…. And when I woke up… I needed… I needed to check…" she sobbed.

Loki looked up at her in disbelief. She'd had a nightmare, of course. She suffered from them for a while as a child. She used to get ever so upset over them then too. She'd come to him straight away back then as well as he always knew how to comfort her. It touched him that even if she was half asleep, it had been her first instinct to check he was okay. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. "Catherine…" he murmured. "It was just a dream, I'm fine…" he said gently. "Look at me, I'm fine," he repeated. He stroked her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"I know what Sif said to you," she spoke softly but the words stunned Loki into silence. He stared up at her in shock, his eyes questioning. She sniffled a little. "She told me today… she admitted. She said it out of spite…" she said, crying softly. "I did nothing to her, why would she?" she asked in a small voice. "It wasn't just spite, she could have said anything in the heat of the moment but why that?" she sobbed, closing her eyes briefly.

Loki regained his voice. "She was just angry. I've made it clear I will not be helping her after her behaviour. She did it to hurt me."

"You…" Catherine murmured. "You believed her…. You believed her over me… we've been friends over twenty years and you couldn't… you couldn't take my side. You know me… you know I'd never…." She sobbed, her breath hitching. "Why? Why didn't you trust me?" she asked. "I'm going out my mind, I just need to know…" she said shakily. "I thought we were friends," she added.

Loki stroked her cheeks. "We are…. Catherine, I am so sorry I said those things to you. They were out of line and I was about as wrong as you can get, saying them." He spoke to her soothingly. "I'm asking you to believe me and hear me out, please, Catherine…" It was his only chance, he needed to fix things with her.

Catherine stared down at him crying. "I've been to hell and back with the pain since that night. I don't think I could take any more. I've been trying to pick myself up again, get back to normal but if you're toying with me, please don't…" she said, her vulnerability raw and powerful in her voice. "Please, Loki, don't…" she begged him.

"I'm not toying with you," Loki promised. "The night that I blew up at you like that was a day or so after Sif made that jibe. I let myself get paranoid, I convinced myself that the reason I had no other friends but you and the fact you stuck around for so long, meant you were after my power. It was ridiculous but in a sick way, it made sense and so I began to believe it."

Catherine's shoulders shook with the sobs. "B-but… you know I'd never do that…"

"I was paranoid, I've always been aware of how less popular I am than Thor," Loki explained. "I'm not trying to excuse my actions. I was an idiot for letting Sif get to me." Catherine let out a small whimper as though she had tried to say something then changed her mind. She didn't try and prise Loki's hands off her face though.

"Those words… those accusations… they cut sharper than any blade," she murmured. "I might never have been stabbed but I know that nothing could hurt like what you put me through," she murmured.

"I'm sorry," Loki repeated, stroking her face. "Believe that I am sorry," he murmured. "You are the best friend I could have in the world and I don't want to lose you. Please… can you forgive my paranoia and stupidity?" he asked.

Catherine stared at him shakily. Could she forgive him? She certainly wanted all this to be over but was it right to? It was the first time they'd ever fell out over something serious and it wasn't like he hadn't taken responsibility but at the same time she wasn't sure.

"I won't hurt you again," Loki said. "I'll do my best to keep that as true as possible. I won't let anything poison me against you…. Please forgive me…" he whispered to her. "It can be you and me against the world again… partners in crime… whatever you want to call it… I've missed you, Catie…"

The nickname was what broke her. She burst into tears, sobs racking her body and she fell forward into Loki's arms. He held her in his lap, cradling her and stroking her hair. She needed to be held by him, to know that he meant every word and she could feel it. She could feel it in his caresses and in the beat of his heart. The anger and resentment vanished. It no longer mattered. All she wanted was to forgive him and put this behind them.

The tears came harder than before but they blurred in the blackness of his robes and the dizziness of having fallen from the couch added to her sleepiness. A few more sobs racked her body before sleep took her again.

XMARVELX

Catherine woke up slowly, stirring against the bright light that came in through the window. Opening her eyes, she immediately didn't recognise the room. She sat up a little and realised that she wasn't alone in the bed. She looked down and saw that an arm was around her, she turned and saw Loki lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. She looked at him in confusion before the events of last night returned to her and she smiled a little. She felt somewhat better and seeing Loki there reminded her of all the times they'd shared a bed as children.

She lay back down and snuggled under his arm, grateful to have her friend back. They'd both been open with each other and cleared the air. She believed him when he explained what was going through his head. Part of what had made the fight so painful was the shock of seeing him behave like that. Now that she knew about his paranoia, it made more sense. She wouldn't justify all his actions but he had apologised and that was enough now that she believed him.

She had no idea what time it was but she suspected she had a long time before her next shift. For once she actually felt a little grumpy at the thought of going in today even if it was irrational. She loved that job but some things had changed since last night.

She felt Loki stir beside her and smiled at him as his eyes flickered open. His gaze wandered before focusing on her. His arm curled around her and he pulled her closer. She welcomed the closeness though she was also conscious that they had never been this close before. His hand gently stroked her side as he propped himself up on one elbow. "Morning," he whispered smiling.

"Good morning," she whispered back playfully.

Loki's wrist pulled her closer and she slid her arms around him in return as they lay on their sides. He gently moved his hand from her side to her hair. "Did you sleep alright after the nightmare?" he asked tucking some hair behind her ear.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, I didn't really dream anything. Guess I was just too drained," she murmured. "It's the first really good night's sleep I've had since that night," she told him.

"Me too," Loki admitted. "I'm glad we got it all sorted" he told him warmly. "I'm sorry for making you move apartments and stopping the magic lessons. Would you consider moving back?" he asked.

Catherine laughed a little. "Only if you arrange it all, a lot of fuss over the incident went into that," she said cheekily.

Loki grinned. "You won't have to lift a finger… or rather speak to anyone. I must admit I miss stopping by that apartment to come and see you."

"I miss you stopping by too," grinned Catherine.

Loki gently pulled her into a hug and lay on his back so Catherine was leaning on him. "I'm glad we're friends again. You're the only person I feel I can trust with everything that's going on," he muttered.

Catherine raised her head off his chest in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I… well I have a plan but… it's not one I can shout out about if you know what I mean," Loki said gently rubbing her back. Catherine closed her eyes at the niceness of the feeling.

"Go on," she whispered. "You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone."

Loki stared up at the ceiling for a few moments and for an awful moment, Catherine thought he might be reconsidering trusting her with this. But he soon spoke up, ridding that thought from her mind immediately.

"I'm going to lure Frost Giants into Asgard."

Catherine baulked. "What?" she asked. "Why would you bring our enemies into Asgard?"

"It's a trap," Loki said simply. "I've lured them in with the promise of Odin's death to be at their hands plus the Casket of Many Winters."

Catherine sat bolt upright. "What the hell are you thinking? You can't do that?!" she said in alarm.

Loki sat up and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Catherine, listen to me. They will not kill Odin or have the Casket. I promise you that. They will be dead before they can."

Catherine stared at him in confusion. "Then what are you trying to achieve?" she asked. "If they're not going to get what they want, why invite them at all?"

"I'm going to kill Laufrey when they arrive, and whoever's with him," said Loki. "With their leader dead, the Frost Giant people will think twice before messing with Asgard again."

Catherine sat there quietly staring at Loki. "To bring an end to the war without too much violence?" she asked, thinking carefully. "Or rather, I mean to say, prevent a war with the deaths of those who desire it?" she asked.

Loki smirked a little. "Exactly… you understand this right?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, I suppose, but how will you prevent your mother being hurt?"

"I will have someone take her away from the scene so that she doesn't witness it." Loki insisted with a shrug. "She will be fine."

"But you did say that she has refused to leave your father's bedside," mused Catherine. "It may not be that easy unless someone was in there with her, protecting her." She trailed off as an idea began to form. Unfortunately Loki could also read her expression like a book.

"No, no, no, no, no," he said shaking his head. "I will not let you put yourself in harm's way like that, Catie," he murmured. "You don't need to do anything."

"I will be in harm's way whether you like it or not, bringing Frost Giants in here," she argued back. "At least this way I can help," she murmured, rubbing his shoulders gently. It was at this opportune moment that she realised she was just in her nightdress and Loki was naked from the waist up. She felt a burning blush creep into her cheeks as a hot feeling ran through her body.

Loki looked like he was about to protest again but she placed a finger on his lips. "Loki… please trust me with this. I can do it. I want to help you."


	10. One Starry Night

Author's Note: Okay so I changed the category of this fic from Avengers / Thor to just Thor. I'm going to do the Avengers part of the story in a sequel so you'll either need to look on my account or heck follow me if you like my work Oh and I've changed the rating of this fic to M. All the M stuff is in one chapter so if you were uncomfortable with reading that, you could go to the chapter after and it would be obvious what you missed… or you could PM me. But I've tried to be tasteful anyway.

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Ten_

"One starry night"

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Loki muttered a few hours later, after they had had breakfast and discussed ideas for the Frost Giant leader's demise. "He could hurt you or my mother. Couldn't you get her to leave?"

"Even if I did," said Catherine patiently. "As soon as she heard there was trouble, she'd go rushing back in anyway. At least we can prepare for it."

"Except you can't… not without tipping Mother off that you know what's happening and why," reminded Loki.

"Okay so we'll just have to hope for the best. You can't expect to leave your mother alone and save me," pointed out Catherine. "We can try and hide at best," she said calmly. "Maybe Laufrey won't see us if he's so focused on his target?"

Loki frowned. "I don't know, it's so risky."

"People might wonder why your mother is away from your father's bedside when she's made it clear she won't leave him. It might start panic. If she's left his bedside they might think she's dead." Catherine countered realistically.

"Or they might just think she's having a break?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Assuming his death is a little dramatic don't you think?" he asked with a slight smirk to his expression.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "After her powerful insistence that she'd never leave her husband's bedside, I don't think there's much else they'd think."

Loki sighed and looked out of the window. His mind raced through ideas and theories but none of them would help the situation in the slightest. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his face. Catherine had gotten up and came to his side of the table. She was stroking his cheek gently. The feel of her touch was amazing and a part of Loki wanted to hold her hand there.

"You do trust me, don't you?" Catherine murmured.

Loki stood up, looking down at her. "Of course but this isn't about trust…" he began.

"I mean trusting me to look after your mother," Catherine said warily.

Loki's eyes widened. "You think I don't…?" he asked then put his hands on Catherine's arms. "I know you're finding it hard to believe I trust you after what happened but believe me when I say I do," he murmured. "I trust you with my life and my mother."

Catherine nodded a little. "I know Loki," she said. "I guess I'm just a bit worried. Everything seemed fine before and then-" she began but Loki cut her off.

"It won't be like before, I trust you." He assured her gently. "Please do not doubt my trust in you… even if that is too much for me to ask, please don't doubt it," he told her.

She took a deep breath but nodded. "Then it's settled, I'll sit with your mother, if you can arrange it," she said questioningly.

"I can…. But… The idea of you in harm's way…. You're my closest friend," Loki murmured to her.

"And the idea of your mother being in harm's way?" Catherine asked.

"An awful prospect too but…. after they lied to me for so long… the only real loyalty I feel is to you." Loki admitted. "I can't be a great King without you by my side."

Catherine's eyes softened. "Loki…" she murmured looking up at him.

The connection between them felt stronger and deeper than ever but there was something else there now, something that hadn't been there before. Something exciting, new and sizzling with a chemistry that Catherine had never known they had. As she gazed up at him, she began to realise what was different about the way she and Loki behaved with each other and the new way in which she needed him and cared for him. It had gone beyond friendship now. Catherine began to realise the truth behind her own feelings.

She _loved _Loki; not as a friend or a confidante but as a _lover. _Her body ached to be near him, to physically touch him. When he held her it was the best feeling in the world and she knew now why the fight had affected her so physically, rooting itself in her consciousness so. It was because she'd had her heart broken even as briefly as it was. Her heart had been broken and Loki had put it back together again.

She stared up at him as he looked down on her. He pushed back some of her hair slowly and smiled a little at her. "Does that sound callous?" he asked her, his voice low, a murmur against the silence of the room.

"No," she whispered. "It sounds like honesty." She leant in close to him. "I will always be there to stand by your side. I won't let some creepy Frost Giant leader take my life."

Loki tensed a little and a slight smirk crossed his lips. "I'm a creepy Frost Giant you know…"

"No, you're Loki, who happens to be a Frost Giant, raised as a man of Asgard… and you're not creepy," smiled Catherine. "You're also not ugly either, unlike Laufrey…" she mused with a smile.

Loki didn't smile back. "Do you want to see my Frost Giant self?" he asked, his eyes full of vulnerability and shame. "Maybe you won't think me good looking after all."

Catherine looked up at him quizzically. "Let me be the judge of that." Loki took a step back and began to turn around but Catherine took his hand. "No, I want to see you change," she said.

Slowly Loki's skin began to turn into a pale shade of blue, slowly growing darker until it was prominent. It started in his fingers, covering his hands and moving up his wrists. It disappeared under his robes and crept above the collar of the robes before spreading out over his face. Catherine watched in awe as her childhood friend was transformed in front of her into a Frost Giant. His skin was soon completely blue and his emerald eyes were a pale red.

Loki watched her carefully. "You see what I mean?" he asked.

Catherine stared at him for a few moments, her eyes wide in disbelief. It was one thing being told and another being shown. She took a step forward and touched his hand. She pulled back, it was freezing. She looked up at Loki who was watching her movements intently. She took a breath and walked forwards and cupped her hands around his face, wincing a little at the cold. She moved closer and looked up at him.

"This makes no difference to me. Frost Giant or not, you're still Loki to me."

Loki blinked at her words and looked down at her in confusion. "You're not repulsed?"

Catherine smiled. "Not in the slightest. I think it's rather... as the Earthlings say… cool." Loki laughed a little and she grinned up at him some more. "Now turn back to normal… I want to give you a hug," she instructed playfully.

As he turned back into his Asgardian appearance, Catherine pulled him into a tight hug. "Never doubt my love for you, Loki. Always will I be here for you." She felt his arms wrap around her and she sighed in relief, resting her head on his chest.

XMARVELX

Catherine didn't expect Loki to be waiting for her after her shift, all dressed up in his kingly outfit and holding out some sort of beautifully wrapped parcel. She smiled a little as he offered the parcel. She took it gently and began to unwrap it. "What's this in aid of?" she asked.

"Just something for tonight," he told her.

Catherine paused in her wrapping and looked up quizzically. "Tonight?"

"Yes. I thought we might try dinner again. Third time lucky perhaps?" Loki suggested.

Catherine laughed at that. "I would love that and yes maybe it will work out better this time."

"I have a meeting with Heimdall now and then I'm going to visit my father," Loki explained. "So shall we say about ten?" he suggested.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah that sounds good. It gives me a chance to change," she smirked a little.

"Damn and I was hoping you'd make an appearance in those red robes of yours," grinned Loki.

"Fat chance of that," said Catherine amused. "I'll see you later."

As she walked back to her original apartment, Catherine sighed heavily. She had only just come to terms with how she felt about Loki and the invitation to dinner set her nerves on edge. She'd been making an effort the last few times and thought nothing of it but now, and especially after the accusations thrown at her, she wondered just how much she should doll herself up. She wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea. That said, she also wanted to look nice for him.

Then there was the fact that she still had to figure out how he felt about her. All these feelings could simply be a one way street as far as she was concerned. There was nothing to suggest that he returned those feelings and she had a horrible feeling that she'd find out for sure if she broached the subject. Not to mention they were on eggshells around each other anyway. This would surely wreck things. No, Catherine decided, it was best she didn't say anything until she was sure he returned those feelings. That was the sensible thing to do.

XMARVELX

Catherine stared at the beautiful dress Loki had given her. She'd finally unwrapped the present after her bath. She stared at the soft velvety material in awe. It was a beautiful shade of maroon with a low neckline and two slits either side of the dress. She was shocked at how alluring the dress was and as she sat on the bed, confusion filled her mind.

_Why would he send me such a sexy dress? Is he trying to send me signals? Or is it just a nice gesture and he doesn't realise how alluring it is? But how can he not have noticed the slits? Is he just clueless about stuff like that? No, Loki is never clueless but even so… this dress is very alluring. I can't help thinking that there might be something behind his choice of dress even if I can't outright accuse him of anything. I'd sound arrogant and narcissistic and if I'm wrong… well that would be humiliating. _

She dried her hair and sprayed some perfume on herself before brushing her hair into soft waves falling down her back. She changed into the dress and found that it was a perfect fit. The dress hugged her body in all the right places and the lightness of the bottom against her legs felt absolutely divine. She wondered if the dress had been magically altered in any way to make it perfect or if Loki had simply chosen right.

Once she was ready, she set off for the Royal Chambers and was about to approach the guards when the doors opened and Frigga stepped out with Loki. Catherine immediately bowed her head to Frigga as she approached. The older woman smiled at Catherine.

"Good evening, Catherine," she said. "It's good to see you," she added warmly.

Catherine smiled serenely. "And it is a pleasure seeing you, your majesty? Might I ask how your husband is?" she asked since Loki was King now.

Frigga smiled brighter. "He seems to be recovering his strength quickly," she said. "I look forward to telling him more about what a good job Loki has done." She turned to her son. "Anyway I shall return to his bedside. I will see you tomorrow." She brought Loki in for a motherly hug, kissed his forehead and left with a wave at Catherine.

Loki turned his attention to Catherine and froze. For a moment Catherine thought she might have worn the wrong dress but then she looked closely at his face. It was awe; Loki was staring at her outfit in a _good _way. She almost blushed at the thought.

"H-hey," she said nervously.

Loki regained composure. "Good evening, come in," he said gesturing for her to go in. She walked into the chambers with him following closely behind.

The table was set again and Catherine was reminded of the two previous attempts. They'd each managed to ruin one dinner, perhaps this one would go well. She hoped so anyway. She allowed Loki to pull out her chair again and sat quietly. She watched as he sat down and shot her a rather nervous looking smile across the table. "That dress really does look lovely on you…" he said clearing his throat a little bashfully. Catherine's hand automatically went to the neckline of the dress, feeling the material beneath her fingers.

"Thank you…. And thank you so much for getting it for me. It's exactly my size," she murmured in return. Both were glad when the waiters arrived with the jug of water. Pushing conversation over those boundaries was not a good idea.

"So… is everything set for tomorrow night?" asked Catherine.

"Yes, I should think so," said Loki confidently. "Afterwards I'll arrange a feast to celebrate our escape from war with Jotunheim," he added taking a sip of his water. "I'm sure it'll be a day to remember."

Catherine smiled a little. "You sound so wise…" she murmured. "You really are the best candidate for King," she added quietly.

Loki paused, the drink halfway to his lips again. "You really believe in me don't you?"

Catherine looked away embarrassed. "Of course, I do. I've always believed in you. You know what you're doing, you always have."

Loki smiled as if a little embarrassed by the compliment. "You really are too kind…" he told her.

"Oh yes, I'm wonderful," grinned Catherine and was relieved when he laughed. "Are you arguing with me?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Loki laughed lightly. "Of course I am," he said. "I knew your modesty was a front for your secret narcissism," he jested.

"Damn, you foiled my cunning façade," Catherine smirked as she took a sip of water.

"Not much of a façade really," Loki shrugged playfully. "I always knew there was something vain about you, I hear people on Midgard even have a song for it. You're so Vain," he mused.

Catherine scoffed and raised her eyebrows. "You follow Midgardian culture?"

Loki snorted. "Like I would do that. Thor was talking about some songs he'd listened too when he went there for a visit last year."

"I was going to say, you've never shown an interest in Midgard," said Catherine honestly.

Loki chuckled. "Never have and never will. Asgard is the only planet I'm interested in."

"That was so cheesy," giggled Catherine.

Loki laughed in disbelief. "Are you calling your King cheesy?"

Catherine wriggled her eyebrows playfully. "Maaaaybe…" she said taking a sip of water. She soon spat it back out when she tasted prune juice. She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Urgh, Loki!" Loki was chortling at her from across the table. She pulled a face and mock glared at him. "Very mature," she joked.

"Yeah, about as mature as calling your King cheesy," Loki retorted.

"Well technically some cheese is considered mature…" Catherine bit back with a smile.

"In which case I shall have to congratulate it on being more mature than you," Loki said tipping his glass towards her. Catherine glared down at her own which made him chuckle. "It's safe to drink now by the way," he added.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" demanded Catherine playfully. "For all I know you could have filled it with spit or something."

"That's gross, why would I fill it with spit? More importantly how do you know what spit tastes like?" Loki asked in amusement.

"Exactly, I don't so I wouldn't be able to taste it, that's what makes the possibility so horrible," Catherine shuddered at the thought.

Loki chuckled at her some more and Catherine relaxed. It had been a long while since she and Loki had joked about like that before. The past fortnight had been insane and she couldn't wait for tomorrow night to be over so they could at least try and establish something normal in their day to day routine. She was sick of unpredictable chaos and just wanted something every day and ordinary. Was that so wrong to want after the last few weeks?

"So," Loki broke the silence. "How is your fascinating job going?" he wriggled his eyebrows.

"It's fine," Catherine smirked. "Still enjoyable actually."

"You have a rubbish sense of enjoyable," joked Loki.

"Well of course you'd say that Mr God of Cheeky Pranks," Catherine shot back playfully.

"God of Mischief sounds better. If you're going to insult me, at least use my title" said Loki, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Catherine noted how long it had been since his eyes had held such light hearted fun. Determined to let it continue, she took a sip of the water. It tasted fine.

"So… believe me now?" smirked Loki.

"I 50% believe you," giggled Catherine.

"Only 50%?" Loki faked a hurt look.

"You are also the God of Lies," Catherine pointed out.

"Never to you…." Loki spoke softly. "Never to you…"

Catherine looked up from her glass. "No… never to me…" she whispered.

The food arrived shortly and as they started eating, Catherine glanced out the window at Asgard. It really was beautiful at night with its glittering lights. She took a sip of her water musing how much of a perfect night it was. She and Loki enjoying a meal together, with Asgard lit up beside them. As they made light conversation, Catherine felt a warm pressing on her chest. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't stop the thoughts rising up inside her.

How long had she been in love with Loki? She couldn't remember ever thinking of him that way before the last fortnight. Maybe the troublesome two weeks had brought them closer in different ways. All the turbulence around Asgard had ran her through the mill in ways that she hadn't imagined. She'd never say anything about it to Loki. Gods knew her problems were petty compared to those of his family. Besides she wasn't a whiner.

She looked out over Asgard again. How different it all seemed now compared to two weeks ago when Odin was awake and Thor was still here. Now it seemed like she was looking out on a different kingdom. A better kingdom, there was no doubt but the change was unnerving.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked quietly over his food. "You seem distracted."

Catherine pulled herself out of her reverie. "Oh sorry… were you saying something?"

"Not really…. It's just you seem distant…" Loki murmured. "Is it because… is it because this reminds you of what I said…?" he asked looking troubled.

Catherine immediately shook her head. "No, I wasn't thinking of that."

"Bet you are now though," Loki sighed.

"No," Catherine insisted. "I'm not."

Loki leant back in his chair. "I want to believe you… but I wonder if I pushed things too far last time."

They ate in silence for a while. When Catherine finished eating, full to the brim, she waited until Loki was finished before standing up and walking over to his chair. "Stand up," she murmured. Loki gave her a quizzical look before doing as she said. She led him over to the window as the servants began to clear up. She gestured to the vast city outside the window. "This is what I was looking at," she explained. "The same city we've been staring at for years but under your rule, it looks completely different… better. Because I know you're a good King. Whatever happened days ago… it no longer matters… friends fall out. Misunderstandings happen…. But all of this is your legacy, Loki. It's something for you to safeguard and protect. This is your chance to prove yourself. I want to be right by your side whilst you make it happen."

Loki stared out over the glittering horizon. "I still have trouble believing that it's mine."

"You are not conceited like your brother. You have not been spoilt, like him," said Catherine. "You're uneasy because you're unaccustomed to it. You deserve to be confident and wield this power with absolute certainty and security."

Loki looked at her. "How can you know that I'll be a good King?"

"Don't you want to be?" Catherine asked.

"Well, yes," said Loki. "I will be a great King, far greater than my brother. I will keep peace in Asgard. I will not be some foolish warmonger who would threaten our people with disturbance of their lives and happiness. I know that Father will awaken someday but I will have proved to him that I am the rightful heir," he insisted.

Catherine smiled softly. "You still call him Father," she murmured.

"Yes…. I suppose old habits die hard…" Loki murmured, looking back out the window.

"Why does that one have to die at all? He brought you up and loved you… yes you might say he favoured Thor but he has paid for that with Thor's rebellion and arrogance. You remembered all his teachings. You are the son he can be proud of," Catherine pointed out.

"My mother has corroborated his reasons," Loki said. "She says that they didn't want me to feel different, that I was their son no matter what."

"Do you feel different?" Catherine asked as she looked out the window.

"Yes…" said Loki. "Now I know the truth, yes I do."

"That's why I said what I said last week…. That in some ways you were better off not knowing," Catherine insisted. "So that you could be spared the pain that I know you felt."

Loki shook her head. "No, I'd still rather know. I don't want to be some sheltered Prince whose family have lied to him to keep him happy."

Catherine folded her arms. "You're happy now right?" she asked uncertainly. "This isn't some kind of mask of pain or unhappiness… because you can tell me…" she turned to face him looking dismayed.

Loki looked at her in surprise. "You think I'm unhappy… that I'm faking this?" he asked. "Catie, I have everything I want…. I have a chance to prove myself, I have my best friend by my side. I am most certainly not unhappy."

Catherine looked up at him worriedly. "I hope you mean that." She walked away from the window slowly and Loki watched her carefully.

"Why do you seem so sad?" Loki asked, following her. "Your eyes tell me that you're the one in pain, not I…" he murmured.

Catherine shook her head. "No, I'm not… it's just…. Well I didn't like to say but the last two weeks have been crazy… I did not wish to ruin dinner third time lucky…"

Loki laughed. "You haven't ruined dinner. You're still conscious and talking to me so I'd say that is an improvement," he grinned cheekily.

Catherine laughed at him. "That's very true," she admitted.

"I know it's been mad but they do say the first few weeks of a new King's reign are the most difficult," Loki said calmly.

"Not for the best friend!" laughed Catherine.

"Well…. I'm a one of a kind King, what affects me, affects you," said Loki, his eyes mischievous.

"You're one of a kind, alright." Catherine retorted smirking.

Loki began to advance on her, his eyes playful. "What's that?"

Catherine giggled. "I said you're-" she cut herself off with a giggle as Loki leapt towards her. She dodged out the way and ran to the other side of the room only to find herself lifted up by arms around her waist. She turned her head to see a second Loki grinning at her. "Cheat!" she shouted, laughing as he dropped her. She turned and he'd vanished but the original Loki was now backing her against the wall. "No fair! No fair!" she laughed as Loki pounced on her and tickled her.

This continued for a few minutes with Catherine trying to fight Loki off, batting her hands away half heartedly, tears of laughter pouring down her cheeks. Eventually Loki pulled back a little but they were still close enough that their chests were touching. Catherine looked up at Loki, her chest heaving as she tried to come down from her childish high.

"Definitely one of a kind," she murmured.

That was when Loki slammed his lips on hers and kissed her.

Author's Note: I told myself I wouldn't be a tease or clichéd and do this but I couldn't help myself. The chapter was taking up 9 pages in Word so I figured it would be a good place to stop. On another note, some of you might think Loki is out of character here but I'd like to remind you (even though you are entitled to your opinion but I'm going to defend my writing anyway) that Loki didn't really turn evil until Avengers. He probably would have been a half decent King in Thor. At the moment the way the fic's turned out, I'm exploring his slightly uncertainty about his role. If you see the deleted scene where he becomes King, you'll also see that aspect there too. As for the mischief… well that's all just a bit of fun… right my friends?


	11. Boundaries and Bubbles

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Eleven_

"Boundaries and Bubbles"

Catherine's hands immediately climbed to Loki's hair as he pushed her against the wall passionately. His lips battled against hers, his hands sliding down her sides. She ran her hands through his ebony black locks and moaned as he deepened the kiss. A small part of her questioned the wisdom of letting him do this, of encouraging him but the rest of her screamed for that part of her to shut up. Sod twenty years of friendship, when the feel of his hands on her hips and his lips on hers felt so _good._ How could she stop it now? Her body and mind were in complete ecstasy. Her body felt like it had been starved for weeks and then filled up all at once.

Her arms encircled his shoulders as their kiss intensified. One hand remained in his hair whilst another moved to his cheek, holding his face close as their tongues danced for dominance. She felt one of his hands move to support her back, the other trailing downwards. She felt his hand brush her rear and she let out a soft moan against his lips. She was rewarded with a muffled grunt and the feel of his lips pressing harder, more insistently against her own.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the starry skin twinkling down on them. They stood in the direct moonlight, the light caressing them in beautiful rays. Loki's hair looked as though moonlight hung off its ebony locks and his eyes seemed as dark as emeralds that had been hidden in the earth. He looked even more handsome bathed in this light and she pulled him closer, not willing to relinquish this moment, not even for a minute.

The need to breath began to overcome her and try as she might to prevent it, she had to pull away to breathe just as he pulled back too. She took in gasping breaths, staring up at him. He was looking down at her in disbelief and she looked up at him pleadingly. She wanted the feel of his lips again, she didn't care if it wasn't a rational desire. Hell, she wanted more than that. She wanted to feel him above her, pulsing inside of her. She wanted to give herself to Loki completely.

She was not disappointed by his next move. His lips crashed down on hers again and this time he pulled her away from the wall. She pulled him towards the bed, her hands moving to his shirt as they kissed. She let out a squeak as he pulled away, lifted her up and dropped her on the bed before crawling over her. He propped himself up on his elbows on top of her. She spread her legs, bringing her knees up so they appeared through the slits.

Loki grinned down at her and slid his hands through the gaps and caressed her thighs. His touch sent blazing flushes down her legs. She moaned as his hands moved to cup her backside and she thrust her hips upwards automatically. She felt his hands knead the soft skin beneath and she let out a whimper. "Loki…" she moaned throwing her head back against the pillow. His hands began to massage teasingly and Catherine swore she saw a mischievous grin cross his face. She writhed and moaned beneath him. "Loki!" she called louder. Finally her hips bucked against his and he released a feral hiss. She grinned up at him.

She felt one hand slide to her underwear between her legs. With one touch, she felt his magic make the underwear vanish. She moved her hands to his trousers and began to unlace them, slowly pushing them down to his thighs. She ran her hands back up to his underwear and grazed the arousal with a finger. Loki hissed again though Catherine was sure it was covering up a curse word.

"You tease me… I tease you…" she murmured and pulled his underwear down. She lay back against the pillows. "Loki please…" she didn't have to finish her request because Loki slid inside her in one stroke and all the way in.

Pain ripped through Catherine's lower body and she cried out in agony. Loki's eyes were wide with alarm when he looked down at her. _Bless him, did he seriously not realise first times hurt for women?_ She found herself wondering as she looked up at him. She stroked his face as he paused.

"Catherine… are you…?" he asked.

"It'll pass…" she said. "Hold on a moment…" She took a few breaths.

Loki stroked her hair. "I thought it would be easier this way," he admitted sheepishly.

_So he did know… that's kind of sweet… _thought Catherine.

"I'll be fine in a few seconds…." Catherine left the last of the pain ease off. "Alright… I feel fine now…" she said smiling up at him.

Loki nervously pulled out and slid back in again. Catherine tilted her head back in pure ecstasy. Alright, she had thought she was in bliss before with the kissing but this took it to the next level. She let out soft moans as Loki moved inside her. She was slightly amused by the fact they were both basically dressed but there was something sexy about the way Loki made love to her in his royal robes. She was definitely glad that he'd gotten her the dress with slits. It was absolutely perfect.

She ran her hands down his arms and brought one of his hands to her mouth. She kissed the back of it gently and then the palm, looking up at him as she did so. She felt him shudder and quicken his pace. She pulled him down for a kiss, her hands looping his neck as they kissed intensely. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he grunted into her mouth. She giggled a little against his lips and gasped softly as Loki began to hit a spot inside her that nearly drove her mad with ecstasy. Every time he hit it, she saw stars. "Loki…" she murmured.

She reached out, her hands grabbing for his backside and pulling him in harder. They both groaned at that and Catherine felt a small bubble of pleasure began to grow inside her lower body. Loki brought his hands to her thighs and lifted her legs, moving them so that they were on his shoulders. Now he was hitting her in an even better spot and Catherine began to cry out louder as he moved inside her. He quickened his pace and Catherine nearly lost her mind with the pleasure of him pounding into her. She reached out for anything to hold onto as he continued his movements.

Loki's breathing was ragged and coming out in pants more often than not now. She could sense that he was close and so was she. She was nearly ready to explode and all she could do was look at Loki's eyes as he neared the brink. She brought her hands to his face. "Kiss me…" she begged. He looped an arm around her back and brought her up so that he could kiss her.

As their lips met, the pair of them reached their climaxes and their kiss muffled the screams. She felt herself explode as white lit up behind her ears. At the same time she felt hot liquid enter her body and knew that was Loki's climax. She could feel the sheets becoming soaked with her climax and sweat. She let her legs drop from his shoulders and felt Loki pulling out of her. He rolled onto his back staring up at the ceiling in pleasured disbelief. Catherine closed her eyes and let her body slowly recover from the frankly amazing experience it had just had.

XMARVELX

It must have been at least ten minutes before Loki sat up slowly and looked down at her. She sat up equally slowly and looked at him nervously. For a moment they just watched each other and it was a few minutes before she decided to speak.

"You…. Do you regret what just happened?" she asked, her eyes full of a new kind of fear.

Loki's eyes widened at the suggestion. "What? No… not at all. It felt amazing… and so right." He told her, scooting a little closer.

She looked relieved and inched closer to him. "Good because it did… it felt so right…"

Loki reached up and brushed some hair back from her sweaty forehead. "You're so beautiful…" he told her. "More beautiful now than you've ever been before and… believe me… that's quite an achievement." Catherine blushed and looked down in embarrassment only to feel Loki tilt her chin up. "No, don't do that…" he murmured. "It's true…" Catherine looked up at him unsure of what to say but she didn't need to say anything because he leant in and kissed her again.

This kiss was nothing like the others before. It was soft, sweet and tender. Catherine felt Loki's hands cup her face as the kiss softened. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair. They leant together, consumed in each other. When they pulled away to breathe, Catherine looked up at him.

"I want you to see me…I want you to see me… as I am… not dressed up…" she murmured and began to untie the dress, fumbling slightly. "I want us to see each other…" she said shyly not sure how to phrase it without being too forward or embarrassed.

Loki smiled warmly and waved his hands. Their clothes appeared on the floor, leaving them both naked and shyly watching each other, admiring the other's bare form. Eventually Catherine got her courage and crawled into Loki's lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and just sat there hugging him. His arms wrapped around her without a second's hesitation. He stroked her back gently. He moved his hands around to her chest where he gently cupped her breasts in each of his hands. She leant back slightly, moaning softly.

"You are perfect…" Loki murmured, stroking her chest. "Completely perfect…"

Catherine gently rocked herself against him unconsciously in time to the stroking. "So are you… always have been… always will be."

"Oh so you've spied on me naked before have you?" teased Loki playfully.

"Shut up… " Catherine laughed. "You know what I mean..." she trailed off.

"I do," Loki admitted with a smile. He groaned at her rocking. "Catherine…I need you again…"

Catherine smiled. "As I do you…" she murmured and raised her hips, bringing herself down on him. They both gasped at the contact and Loki's lips met hers whilst his hands caressed her chest warmly. This time they moved slowly against each other, Catherine rocking gently on him whilst Loki's hands played with her chest and nipples gently.

The way he touched her made her feel more beautiful than she'd ever felt before because it wasn't just some man groping her for his own pleasure but a man showing her how beautiful she was to him and wanting to make her feel good.

Eventually Loki rolled them both over so he was on top. "I want to make this last…" he murmured and began to move inside her slowly and tenderly. In the end their second time lasted about twenty minutes before they released. After that, the rest of the night was a blur.

XMARVELX

After their second time they'd made love twice more before eventually falling asleep together. Their last two times had been at various paces, having already done the passionate and slow love making. The pair of them lay snuggled up in bed, Catherine lying with her head on his chest and his arms protectively around her. It was well into the morning when either of them began to stir. The curtains were still shut as the guards had had the sense not to let the maid enter the room on this particular day to open the curtains.

Catherine felt her body awaken and she began to blink awake. Besides her Loki began to stir too with a mild grunt and groan. Hearing his voice next to her ear, Catherine raised her head sleepily and found herself looking into a warm smiling face with beautiful emerald eyes watching her. She smiled at him through sleepy eyes. "Good morning…" she whispered.

"Morning…" he whispered back and gently rolled her onto her back so he could lean over her. He gave her a warm kiss which she returned gently. He then rolled out of bed and stood up. Slowly she sat up and watched him smiling. She felt like such a giddy teenager, watching him like this but she couldn't help it.

"Do you fancy a bath with me?" Loki smiled cheekily.

"That depends," said Catherine. "Do you have lavender scented bubbles?" she asked with a grin. Lavendar scented bubbles were her weakness, sue her.

Loki wriggled his hands. "Magic remember? Of course I do…"

Catherine laughed and climbed out of the bed to join him.

XMARVELX

The bath was absolutely exquisite. It was huge and surrounded by many taps so it could be filled quicker. All the bubbles in the bath just screamed paradise to Catherine as she lay back against the side with Loki's arm around her. It was intimate yet nice to just relax and do nothing. Not that she was objecting to last night's activities. It had been the best night of her life. She turned to Loki smiling and laughed when he flicked bubbles at her in response.

"You're such a child!" she laughed.

"I should hope not after last night!" he protested.

She splashed him in response and the bathroom echoed with their laughter.


	12. The Consequences of Decisions

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Twelve_

"The Consequences of Decisions"

Catherine tried not to dwell on the simultaneously awkward and amusing situation in which the waiters struggled to meet the eyes of the King and his friend who had obviously got up to stuff the night before given that she hadn't left and was wearing the same dress she'd worn last night; even though Loki had offered to change the dress into something else. Catherine had insisted she wanted to keep the dress the way it was. Besides Loki had also suggested she spend the day in his chambers until the plan was to begin later that evening.

Catherine was dreading it. She hated the thought of the Frost Giants entering Asgard but she wasn't about to nag Loki about it even if she really wanted to. It wasn't her place to say such things not to mention she didn't want Loki thinking she believed she had any sort of influence over him after last night. She was still trying to be careful about what she said around him. Even though they'd cleared the air over Sif's comment, part of her was always wary. She didn't suppose that would go away anytime soon.

"You're quiet," Loki mused.

"Just thinking about tonight," Catherine said quietly.

Loki put down his fork and looked across at her. "You do understand right?"

Catherine sighed. "Yes, of course…" she murmured looking down at her plate.

"You don't sound sure," Loki murmured.

"I am… I understand…" she muttered.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Loki murmured and Catherine couldn't tell if he was angry or just annoyed or just quiet.

"I didn't say I agreed with this plan from the start but you're the King so I'm supporting you because I trust I know what you're doing," she said simply.

"You worry too much," Loki said clearly trying to break the tension that was slowly growing between them. "It will all go as planned."

"What if it doesn't?" Catherine snapped looking up. "What if someone goes wrong… what if they kill you and enslave this world…. What… what happens then?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears she hadn't realised were there.

Loki looked startled. "Catherine…"

"When you went to Jotunheim with the others, I was worried sick Loki… because those Frost Giants are dangerous and don't care. You're different because you had a good upbringing… but when you were all there. I was scared I'd lose you. I can never do anything to put you in that position, worrying about someone you love, because I'm not important enough to be of any great help in this realm," she said shocking herself with the tirade but it needed saying. "I've worried about you so many times and… and now you finally have what you wanted. I just don't want to see you lose it all to Laufey…." Her chest heaved as she stared across the table at him. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "But I understand why you're doing it… yes."

Loki blinked across the table at her. "I didn't realise you felt that strongly about the matter."

"I thought you could do with some support rather than someone else raining on your parade but I guess I just had to say it," Catherine murmured. "I'm sorry." She looked down at the table. "I'm going to go… I don't feel like this right now." She stood up from the table and moved towards the door only for Loki to get up and hurry after her to take her arm.

"Catherine…" he said. Catherine noted with relief that he'd dropped attempts at bringing Catie to life after last night. Catie was nice at first but she preferred her full name. He pulled her into the circle of his arms. "Don't go, please, stay… talk to me. Don't walk out with so much on your mind… you can tell me anything."

Catherine sighed. "I can't help worrying, you know… I don't mean to be a downer on your plans."

"I know… I appreciate the fact you worry. But you are very wrong about one thing," Loki said firmly.

Catherine looked up in slight confusion before he continued.

"You are important and you don't need to be fighting battles for me to worry about you. I'll be doing that tonight… I'm doing it now because I hate seeing you like this. I hate not knowing what's going through your mind," he whispered to her, bringing his hands to cup her face. "Tonight… I will do my best to protect anyone. It's the perfect plan and once it's over… I won't do anything like this again. I'll be a good King…" he murmured and pulled Catherine into his arms tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, sighing as she did so. She felt him stroke her hair and she snuggled into his chest a little more. Even though they hadn't formally spoken about where they stood, she appreciated the closeness they still had. "I'll be a good King," Loki whispered again, "if you will be my Queen."

Catherine looked up in alarm. "Is this a test again?"

Loki's eyes widened and he pulled back. "No! No, it's not this time, I swear!"

Catherine took some steps back looking wary. "Loki…"

"No, don't go," Loki took her hands. "I'm sorry… after last night… I thought…. Well… you're the only one I want for my Queen… you mean more to me than my own family…. I need you by my side."

Catherine looked up at Loki anxiously. "You mean it don't you… really mean it?"

Loki nodded. "Of course I do. Do not doubt me," he murmured looking at her intently.

Catherine looked down at their hands again and then up at Loki. She had everything she wanted; Loki telling her how much she meant for him even if he didn't exactly use those three little words. She squeezed his hands tightly and looked into his eyes, her own glistening slightly.

"I'm a little afraid to answer," Catherine admitted to Loki, "in case-"

"I'm not playing games this time," Loki released her hands and cupped her face. "I just want you to be my Queen… what is your answer? Please Catherine, tell me."

Catherine's chest rose and fell anxiously as she looked into Loki's beautiful emerald eyes. She reached up and covered his hands with hers. "Yes… a thousand times, yes of course…" she told him.

Loki's face lit up in a brilliant smile and he kissed her fiercely on the mouth. His hands slid down to her waist and pulled her closer whilst hers held onto his shoulders. One of his hands crawled up her back, stroking it gently whilst holding her close. She closed her eyes as Loki deepened the kiss. When he pulled away after a few minutes, they were both gasping.

"I love you," Catherine blurted out before her brain had a chance to catch up with her breathing.

Loki's eyes widened and he brought a hand up to stroke her face gently. "Really?"

"I always have… I just didn't realise how much until these past few weeks…" Catherine paused. "Oh god that sounds so shallow, you've been King these past few weeks… I-I didn't mean-" she was cut off by Loki's lips on hers again. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

"I know…" Loki murmured. "And I know it is because of me you worry so… I'm sorry," he mumbled as he kissed her. "I would hold you like this, forever, longer than that if I could but… I must go and visit my father," he told her. "I will come find you when you need to go to my mother's side. I will let her know you're going to be visiting upon my request." Catherine's face dropped at the reminder of what was happening this evening. She pulled away and nodded silently. Loki reached for her elbows and stepped closer. "Please don't… It will all be fine and over swiftly, I promise you." He gave her a chaste kiss before pulling away and heading for the door.

Catherine watched him go, a ball of dread building within her stomach.

XMARVELX

Catherine sat on her window seat, legs curled up beneath her as she gazed out over Asgard. She hadn't managed to process the fact that Loki had chosen her for his Queen and she couldn't get the gnawing feeling that something was wrong out of her system. She glanced down at her left hand. Would she be wearing a ring soon? Becoming Queen involved marriage so was she technically engaged? She didn't know but it was all such a perplex of plots, future plans and strong emotions.

She wondered how Frigga would feel about the engagement. Catherine had always gotten on well with the current Queen but would she think Catherine was good enough for Loki? Catherine didn't know but she was determined to make a good impression; when she wasn't panicking about the ridiculously dangerous deal that Loki had gotten himself into, of course.

Catherine hadn't bothered finishing dressing up yet. She still wore her long white under-dress for her actual gown which she had yet to pick out. Her hair hung loose about her shoulders and she rubbed at her eyes, suddenly feeling rather tired. Maybe Loki was right about things becoming calmer after tonight but until then, there was nothing to do but worry.

XMARVEL

Catherine awoke to find an amused Loki sitting opposite her on the window seat. She lifted her head and blinked in confusion. She must have fallen asleep; she hadn't realised that she'd been so tired. She focused her attention back on Loki who was reaching forward and before she knew it, was lifting her onto his lap. She smiled at him and rested her hands on the arm he draped across her lap.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep," Loki murmured with a knowing smile. "Then again, I suppose neither of us gained our usual amount of sleep last night, did we?" He chuckled when Catherine leant down and cut him off with a searing kiss. His free hand crawled up her back and gently steadied her neck. He closed his eyes, moaning a little into her kiss. He moved the arm on her lap to under her knees and lowered the other one to her back before slowly getting up, carrying her in his arms and making his way across the apartment. All the while, their kiss continued, hungrily and passionately. He brought her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed before crawling on top of her. She brought her hands to his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss…

XMARVELX

It was some time later when the pair of them lay naked and sweat soaked under her sheets, Loki lying behind Catherine, an arm around her side protectively. He placed kisses along her shoulders and neck, lazily but lovingly. She rolled onto her back slowly and looked up at him as his hand traced a gentle trail down her face and neck.

"I realise I didn't say it before… but I do so love you, Catherine," Loki murmured. "Your loyalty, your beauty and your compassion for me… after everything I've done. All our years of friendship have taught me that there are too many things to list of what I love about you. I would not wish another to be Queen of Asgard beside me."

Catherine smiled up at him. "Tis true of you that I could try and list all that makes you good and never finish that list," she whispered lovingly. She met Loki's kiss as he leant down to her gently. Her right hand lightly ran through his dark locks and her left hand caressed his face as he leant over her. "You are the only man I would ever give myself to fully… like this," she murmured.

Loki smiled against her lips before pulling his head back up. "It gladdens me to hear it… because being with you like this is more valuable than any treasure Asgard has to offer." Smiling at Catherine's blushing at his words, Loki leant down and gently kissed her again. "My perfect future Queen… I can't imagine a happier day than taking you as my wife," he smiled. "Knowing that I have done my father proud, protected Asgard and am with the woman that I love. Nothing can ruin this for us, I will not allow it."

Catherine laughed a little and stroked Loki's face. "Neither will I for I would not have it any other way," she told him and she smiled even more when Loki leant his forehead against hers.

"It is near evening and my mother will be expecting you in an hour," Loki whispered. "It might be an idea to make sure she does not guess what we have been doing," he grinned playfully.

Catherine sat up in bed and smirked down at him. "Do not fret about that. I do love our little meet ups, especially with them being so secret… you did tell the guards to keep quiet?"

"Yes… they found that they earned a little extra for that night shift. Luckily they told the maid I had no wish of her service today but did not say why. The waiters have also been paid off." Loki told her with a smirk. "Our evening activities are most definitely still secret," he said his smirk widening.

Catherine kissed him which he rewarded by pulling her down on top of him with light laughter.

"I have quite a dilemma, we have a plan of action for tonight but I really do not wish you to leave this bed," Loki joked, stroking her sides.

"You cannot have it both ways…" laughed Catherine. "Besides there will be plenty of time to celebrate, after this crazy plan of yours is done with," she teased. Her short trip to the bathroom was accompanied by the musical sound of Loki's laughter.

XMARVELX

Catherine arrived at Odin's chambers swiftly and dressed in long sleeved dark blue robes. She would not dress like she was celebrating, at least not in front of Loki's mother. She curtsied as she entered the room and waited patiently for Frigga to beckon her forward. The former Queen of Asgard looked to Catherine and smiled, gesturing for her to sit on the other side of Odin.

"Welcome Catherine, I'm glad you're here," she told the young woman. Catherine moved to sit opposite Frigga. She looked down at the old man thoughtfully.

Odin looked so fragile which contrasted greatly with his reputation as a powerful and just King who had preserved the nine realms in times of peace and prosperity or at least he had until Thor had caused war with the Frost Giants. He was a good King but he hadn't been completely fair when it came to his own children. Oh Catherine could never hate Odin for it but she knew that he had contributed greatly to Loki's isolation from other Asgardian companions. By favouring Thor, he had left Loki in the shadows. But no more…Catherine hoped dearly that he would finally see his adopted son for the talented young man that he was.

"I still cannot get used to seeing him like this," said Frigga. "Even though I know he is well, it feels like he is on his death bed," she added with a sigh.

"He's still aware of things isn't he?" Catherine asked curiously.

"Oh yes they say he can see and hear everything but he's recovering, is all." Frigga explained before looking at Catherine. "I'm sure he can see how happy you've made Loki in the last few days, he's seemed so much better than last week."

"Well we… had an argument," Catherine admitted. "Not to mention he's been worried about being King and his father," she said glancing up at Frigga meaningfully who caught the look.

"He told you then?" she asked.

"Yes," Catherine murmured.

"I don't ask you to understand why we lied about it. I wanted Loki to know the truth but I didn't want him to feel different either," Frigga explained.

"You don't need to say anything, I am not judging," smiled Catherine. "One would have to be blind not to see that you love Loki so much as if you had birthed him."

Frigga smiled in relief. "Thank you, Catherine. I was so afraid that if he told you the truth that you'd think us wicked."

"He's had a better upbringing here and he's a better person than if he'd been brought up as Laufey's son," Catherine shrugged a little. "He's the most amazing man I've ever met and I don't think he would be that man if you hadn't taken him in," she added.

Frigga was now smiling knowingly at Catherine. "You really love my boy don't you?" she asked.

Catherine blushed. "I…ah….er…." she looked up at Frigga and saw that the older woman's eyes were twinkling. She took a calming breath. "With all my heart," she said honestly.

Frigga beamed. "I'm glad because I believe he loves you too."

Catherine chuckled. "He told me so today," she admitted.

"Then he is not a fool," Frigga teased playfully. "Odin will be happy to know of your union."

"I hope so," Catherine said glancing down at the old man.

"He will. He cares for you too, just as he cares for Thor's friends. You are good for Loki." Frigga told the younger woman with a smile. "Your relationship will be something to ease the stress upon his heart and fill it with joy."

Catherine was about to respond when she heard a slow cracking, like ice over a lake, approaching them. She turned around and spotted ice covering the door slowly. Frigga followed her gaze and was on her feet in an instant.

"Frost Giants!" Frigga murmured panicked and reached for the King's sword quickly.

The doors before them opened with a loud crash and two Frost Giants entered the room, one taller and stronger looking than the other. It must be Laufey, thought Catherine with disgust, Loki's father. Frigga struck at the smaller Frost Giant who took the blow but struck out at her, sending her crashing across the floor.

"No!" Catherine yelled and ran at the Frost Giants. Laufey swung his giant fist at her and the force of it collided with her stomach, sending her crashing into the wall before slumping down, her body aching with the force of the attack. She tried to stand but found that she couldn't, pain radiated throughout her body, pulsing madly beneath her skin.

The smaller Frost Giant was leaning over her as Laufey went to Odin. Catherine kicked out at the smaller Frost Giant only to find herself half back-slapped/half punched in the face, which given her head was already leaning against the wall, was exceptionally painful. She felt blood leak from her head and tasted it in her mouth.

She could barely hear Laufey speaking but she saw him raise the dagger to kill Odin. A blinding flash of hot fire shot out of nowhere and blasted Laufey away from the bedchamber.

"Your death came by the son of Odin," Loki growled before sending another blast at Laufey, destroying him completely. The smaller Frost Giant had less than a second to catch onto what was going on before Loki killed him too in a second blast.

Then all hell broke loose.


	13. The World Crumbles

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter Thirteen_

"The world crumbles"

Catherine felt a heaviness behind her eyes begin to build and it took a lot of will power to not succumb to the urge to pass out. Her visage swam before her and she was barely able to see Loki embrace his mother, his words blurred by a dull ringing in her ears. She could see him move away from Frigga and run towards her. She looked up at him as he knelt down next to her.

"Catherine, are you alright? Catherine?!" he asked anxiously. She turned her head a little and immediately regretted it, wincing loudly. She felt Loki's hand touch her face and his eyes narrow in concern. "Where does it hurt?" he asked gently. "Does anything feel broken?" Catherine took breaths slowly, trying to find a way to speak through the pain whilst Loki watched on, waiting. "Catherine!" he repeated loudly, his voice cracking with worry. "Catherine, please speak!"

"Just… my….head…" she managed to rasp.

Loki gently stroked her face. "It will stop any moment," he said and she felt sparks of his magic enter her temples. She closed her eyes at the cool and soothing feel of the healing magic spreading through her head. She felt the ringing slowly desist and her vision cleared. Loki's hand was still stroking her face and she reached up and covered it with her own.

"You did it…" she murmured. "You really did it, Loki… you got rid of them, you saved Asgard."

Loki smiled at her through his worried eyes. "Yes, they're gone. We're safe."

The heaviness behind her eyes began to lift and Catherine slumped further down the walls at the sudden lightness she felt in her head. She felt Loki's strong arms pull her into an embrace. She lay her head against his elbow as he pulled her away from the wall so she lay in his arms.

"I should have gotten here sooner," Loki murmured. "You would never have been hurt."

Frigga, who had been tentatively approaching the couple, came to a stop and frowned. "What do you mean by that, Loki?" she asked. "You couldn't have gotten here any sooner than you did as soon as you found out."

"He planned it." A loud voice filled the chambers and Catherine lifted her head to see Thor in the doorway. Frigga instantly ran to her elder son and embraced him warmly.

"Thor! I knew you would return to us!" Frigga said with relief.

Catherine looked up at Loki in confusion; how could Thor be back? Loki was looking troubled as he gently lowered Catherine to the floor and got to his feet.

"What do you mean Loki planned this?" demanded Frigga once she stepped back from Thor's embrace. She looked round the room in confusion and Catherine was filled with pity for her.

"He brought the Frost Giants here. He sent the Destroyer after me and I'll bet he's the one who told the Frost Giants to ruin my coronation." Thor told Frigga with an angry steel edge to his voice.

Catherine gingerly sat up and looked up at Loki. "Did you? Send the Destroyer after Thor and get the Frost Giants to ruin the coronation?" she asked in surprise.

Loki glared at his brother. "Yes," he told Catherine without looking away, "yes and I would do it again. You were too foolish and reckless to be King!" he spoke now to his brother. "Asgard does not need someone as arrogant and headstrong as you on the throne! Asgard's king needs to think before he acts and let's face it Thor, that's _never been your speciality_!" he hissed. Thor moved towards his brother and Loki stepped back, towards the other side of Odin's bed.

"You're a talented liar, brother, always have been, to conjure these plots," Thor growled.

"It's good to have you back," Loki sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim."

Catherine looked around with a jerk. "What?!" She was prevented from asking any questions by Loki using his staff and a blast of cosmic energy to blast Thor through the wall. As Frigga screamed because of the drop being hundreds of feet, Loki made for the exit and Catherine struggled to her feet and made to go after him.

"Loki!" she cried as she followed him. He spun around, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Catherine stay here where it's safe." He told her, his eyes boring into hers. "Please."

"Why didn't you tell me about the other plots?" Catherine demanded, disappointment on her face. "Why did you lie to me?"

Loki walked forwards and quickly took her cheek in his hand. "I have no time to explain. Wait for me and I will explain," he said and briefly leant in to kiss her. She closed her eyes at the kiss and felt him withdraw from her. She opened them again as he hurried down the hall.

"You were unaware of two of the plots?" Catherine turned at Frigga's question, jumping as she had not heard the Queen approach. "Does that mean you knew about this latest one?" Frigga asked Catherine sharply.

Catherine's heart began to race at the growing anger on Frigga's face. "Y-yes," she said. "Loki wanted to set the Frost Giants up… end the war. It worked!" she protested. "Laufey is dead!"

"You foolish girl!" Frigga snapped angrily. "The people of Jotunheim will be even more bent on revenge now! You should have told me of this plot as soon as Loki told you."

Catherine backed up against the wall. "The Jotuns may not retaliate. They may fear the people of Asgard all the more now!"

"You sound like Loki," Frigga said sternly. "You have let him convince you when you should have used your common sense! Do you continue to side with him knowing what he would have done to his brother?"

"I knew nothing of that plot," Catherine insisted. "I don't know what to think about him wanting his brother dead but I understand why!" she snapped. "Will you turn against Loki now that the favoured son is back?" she added angrily before wishing she had not spoken. Frigga's hand collided with Catherine's cheek so hard that Catherine fell back against the wall.

"You speak of that you do not know!" growled Frigga. "They are both my sons and I will not allow them to kill each other no matter how one son has behaved."

Catherine's chest heaved with the shock, fear and anger that now coursed through her. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "I should not have said that. But even you have to admit that it was for Thor's own good that he was not crowned that day. He caused war with Jotunheim just that evening!" she protested. "And Loki has never had the chance to shine. He got an opportunity to show what he was truly made of and yes, maybe he did take things too far trying to kill his brother." Catherine argued. "But he has been a good King to Asgard in Odin's sleep." Tears fell down Catherine's cheeks as she stared up at the Queen. "I thought the Frost Giant plot was all he had planned. I did not know of the rest. The fact is that he has lied to us all and I know not what to make of it."

Frigga stared down at the young woman tearfully lamenting Loki's lies. Her heart began to soften again. It was all too clear that Catherine loved Loki beyond all reasoning since she continued to defend him. The girl was as white as a sheet and shaking.

Catherine let out a small sob and wiped her eyes. "Please, your majesty, you must know what it feels like to be in the position of loving someone capable of doing something like this. You are his mother. Can you so easily turn away and stop loving him? Because I cannot," Catherine said as she began to cry, the tears mercilessly pouring down her face. "Even if it is wrong to love him, I cannot help it."

Frigga pulled the young woman into her arms and kissed her forehead gently. "Yes, Catherine, I understand what it means to love someone who does such wrong. I cannot believe Loki would try and kill his own brother but at the same time, my heart aches because I love Loki so much as well." She continued to stroke Catherine's hair. "My poor girl, your love for Loki is clear and true yet he is a masterful liar."

"I know that Loki has come to resent his brother… but I fear what he may do if he actually kills him." Catherine murmured. "To feel anger at a sibling is natural, resentment even but if he kills him, he cannot take it back."

"For his own sake as well as Thor's we must stop him," Frigga nodded in agreement.

"Leave that to me," Odin's voice broke through the tense atmosphere. Frigga and Catherine broke apart and approached the King. Catherine fell into a kneel but Odin quickly pulled her back up after embracing Frigga. "I have heard all that went on and I will end this feud between my sons. For, in many ways, I am responsible." Odin declared. He turned to Catherine. "Your love for Loki may yet be his saving grace. Time is of the essence and so I must find them quickly especially if Loki means to destroy Jotunheim as well."

The two women watched as Odin left them. Catherine's tears returned tenfold and she sat on the floor, arms around her legs. Frigga tentatively sat and took a seat next to her. Catherine looked up at the Queen tearfully. "I am sorry for what I said," she murmured.

Frigga turned to Catherine and a sad smile crossed her face. "All is forgiven between you and I Catherine. The force of your love for Loki is enough to forgive any snapped words spoken to me. I only hope that Odin can get there in time else I do not know what will become of Asgard."

XMARVELX

"Why have you done this?" Thor demanded of Loki, his voice heavy with emotion and betrayal.

"To prove to Father that I am a worthy son!" Loki responded in a vicious hiss. "When he awakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters and I will be true heir to the throne!" he finished with a growl.

"You cannot kill an entire race!" Thor protested.

"Why not?" Loki smirked, a low laugh catching in his throat as he realised something. "What is this newfound love for Frost Giants? You, who would have killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed," Thor replied.

"So have I," Loki admitted and then Loki's aggression began to get the better of him as he blasted Thor across the room. Anger pulsed within him like hot fire within his veins. "Now fight me," he whispered, a fierce hatred building in his voice. He swung his staff and knocked Thor to the floor. He began to advance around the BiFrost, watching his brother like a cobra observes its prey.

"I never wanted the throne!" Loki viciously growled. "I only ever wanted to be your equal!" he hissed at his adoptive brother.

"I will not fight you brother!" shouted Thor in response.

"I'm not your brother," Loki murmured coldly. "I never was."

"Loki this is madness!" Thor grunted through gritted teeth.

"Is it madness? Is it? IS IT?" Loki's voice was trembling with a no longer contained rage. "Come on, what happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman!" A sharp realisation dawned on Loki's face. "Oh, it was! Well maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

Thor let out a snarl and threw himself at Loki and thus the fight began.

XMARVELX

Frigga and Catherine stood in Odin's chambers staring down into a clear liquid in a small circular golden bowl which stood on a pedestal behind the headstand. It was a means of watching and hearing what was going on in Asgard. Currently the two women had their eyes on the happenings in the BiFrost. Catherine stood paling more and more upon hearing Loki's vicious words.

_Well maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!_

The tears had stopped falling but now they hung off her eyelashes as the pain of Loki's words hit home. How could she have been so blind to this angry, hate driven young man beneath the façade?

How was it possible that her heart still clenched at the thought of him being hurt or worse? Why would she care so much about someone who would threaten to assault a woman just to get to his brother? Catherine took in a high breath and the tears began to fall again. She felt Frigga's arms enclose her again and she took a shaky breath.

"How could he…?" she whispered.

"I don't know but pray that Odin gets there first before they kill each other," Frigga said, her own voice shaky as tears slipped down her face. Catherine's arms enclosed the other woman so that they were holding each other tightly.

The two women let out identical cries of horror as the fight escalated, causing Thor and Loki to blast through the BiFrost. Catherine watched in terror as Loki bounced across the bridge and hung precariously from it. She looked to Thor anxiously. Please, he could not let his brother fall could he?

"Brother please…" they heard Loki murmur.

To Catherine's relief Thor knelt down to help only for Loki to disappear and reappear behind Thor, shocking him with the staff and forcing him to the ground. All of a sudden Loki was multiplied and they were all laughing at his brother. All of this, Catherine watched, and all she could think was that Loki seemed like such a stranger.

However Thor seemed to have lost his tolerance for Loki as he raised his hammer and roared "ENOUGH!" at his adoptive brother, sending him flying backwards and the clones into nothingness.

Then Thor did something that surprised Catherine. He got up and placed Mjolnir on Loki's stomach. He turned and walked away towards the BiFrost leaving Loki trapped.

"We need to go down there," said Catherine. "I cannot watch this anymore!" she said and broke free of Frigga's grasp and tore out of the room ignoring Frigga's protests. She raced through the corridors, pushing past people and taking the steps a few at a time. She made her way out to the courtyard and grabbed the nearest saddled horse. With a quick apology to the stable boy, she mounted it and galloped towards the brightly lit BiFrost.

As the horse reached the bridge, the bridge shook terribly and the horse, in panic, reared up, sending Catherine crashing to the ground. She winced in pain and got up as the horse bolted.

She made her way down the bridge as fast as she could. She was running so fast that she could soon see Loki far up ahead. He was on his feet and making his way towards Thor who seemed to be doing something to the bridge. Before Catherine could get any closer to see what it was, the bridge exploded sending shards of bridge and glass everywhere.

The force caused Catherine to go flying back and hit the bridge hard on her shoulder. She howled in pain and watched in horror as Thor and Loki went flying overheadand would have gone over the edge into the abyss. She rolled over in agony, wanting to try and get to Loki but someone else had.

Odin knelt ahead of her which confused Catherine. She had not seen him there before and how had he gotten there so fast, after weakened in Odinsleep. She realised he must have used some his power to transport himself. He was holding Thor's leg and as she crawled painfully over to the edge, she saw Thor holding one end of Loki's staff and Loki, the other, dangling above the abyss.

"Loki!" she screamed and he looked up at her in alarm and surprise.

"Catherine! What are you doing there!?" he shouted up at her.

Odin began to pull Thor up until Thor was able to crawl backwards from the edge and relinquish hold of the staff to Odin. Odin outstretched a hand to Loki who was still hanging by the staff. "Come, my son!" he called down to him. Catherine moved past Thor and stretched her own arm down to Loki. Odin spotted her with some concern. "Catherine, be careful. Thor, hold her steady," he told the pair of them. Catherine felt Thor grab hold of her waist as she stretched her arm down further to Loki.

"Loki!" Catherine said through tears. "Loki, take my hand… please!" Loki looked up at her with such pain in his eyes, such confusion and uncertainty that for a moment Catherine forgot the fierce hatred in his eyes and the viciousness of his promise to Thor. She stretched her hand out further. "Take my hand, please, come back!" she begged. "Please come back!" She took a deep breath and through the pain, shouted, "I love you!"

Loki's eyes seemed to focus at last and a sadness crept into a tiny smile before it dropped and Loki reached up, his fingers gently brushing hers. Catherine took hold of his hand, smiling in relief before Loki released her fingers, his hand sliding out of her grip. With his other hand he released his hold of the staff at the same time. With nothing holding him to the bridge, Loki slowly fell into the cosmic space below, arms stretched in a kind of graceful motion.

Catherine's eyes became wild. "NO!" she roared. "LOKI!" she screamed. "LOKI NO!"

She watched him disappear into the beautiful space dust below screaming fruitlessly all the while.


	14. Epilogue

**Birds of a Feather**

_Epilogue_

_Four months later_

Catherine lay propped up against her pillows staring out at the glowing sunset on Asgard's horizon, a dead look behind her eyes and her swollen belly rising and falling slowly. The discovery of her pregnancy had been the final nail in the coffin of losing Loki and had brought up all the stages of her grief refreshed as though she were still on the bridge watching him fall into the abyss.

Thor, Odin and Frigga had been swept up in their grief for the son who was dead. Thor's friends had done what they could to comfort him but Catherine had just avoided the family for over a week, locked up in her apartment, consumed by the pain of losing Loki and the last feel of his fingers on hers. Sleep had come to her only in broken periods that week and her appetite had dropped. The promises of their future together had vanished and replaced with cold awakening griefs which continuously disturbed her in nightmares of that eventful evening.

In the end Frigga had come to rouse Catherine for the memorial service. She had stood numbly throughout the whole service unable to take any of it in. After that she had returned to her room , determined to live out the rest of her days alone. However Frigga started visiting regularly, trying to get Catherine to eat regularly and sometimes staying to make sure she went to sleep. It seemed that with Loki gone, Frigga was determined to look after the woman he'd loved.

A month had passed before Catherine had begun to feel ill. She had felt continuous chills and rising temperatures (the chills clearly being part of the child's Frost Giant heritage) and before long the sickness had begun. Her blood pressure had shot up and one afternoon Frigga had found Catherine unconscious on her living room floor in a faint. That had been the catalyst to the discovery. Tests had been run on her and the medics had identified her pregnancy quickly.

Catherine had no choice about telling Odin and Thor since Frigga was with her when she received the results. The response had been less than warm. Odin was troubled by the idea of a child of Loki being born and Thor was concerned about Catherine's capabilities of bringing such a child into the world when she was so wrapped up in her grief. Frigga had insisted the pregnancy was a good thing but it hadn't been until Catherine got some time to herself where she'd made her decision.

The way she saw it, was that she had a part of Loki that she could always love and treasure close to her heart. She couldn't abide the thought of getting rid of it and she knew that she wanted to raise this child so that it would not feel the conflicts within itself that Loki had. If she was to subject herself to a life without Loki then at least she had his child. The pain was so much fresher for knowing this but at the same time she knew the child would be a comforting balm for her grief.

By the time she was 12 weeks pregnant, Odin and Thor had not come round to the idea. They worried that Catherine would teach the child how they had mistreated Loki through deceit and favouritism. But there was little they could do to change things. They could not force her to abort the child though they did try and persuade her that she was not ready. They did so continually and asked that she not put the child through a life without its father. It seemed to Catherine that they did use most of the tricks in the book to convince her to terminate the pregnancy; begging, convincing, emotional blackmail and even bribery when Odin even suggested arranging a match with her and Thor so she could be Asgard's next Queen. Both Thor and Catherine had been horrified by this and Catherine had refused to see the King again since that incident. Now she only received visits from Frigga and occasionally Thor. It was only in the last fortnight that she and Thor had had a proper conversation.

_She sat in the lounge, watching over Asgard when he entered the apartment. She had looked up as he bowed graciously to her. She sighed and looked back out the window quietly. _

"_Is this another attempt to convince me to kill my baby?" she asked bitterly. "Because I would save your breath. There is nothing that would convince me to execute Loki's child."_

_Thor took a seat opposite her. "Why would you insist on doing this alone?"_

"_Loki is not here anymore and I dearly miss him. I cannot help that but I can choose not to be alone by having his child. So you see, I will not be alone anymore." Catherine told him. _

"_You are not alone, you have myself, my parents-" Thor began but Catherine shook her head._

"_The child is a part of Loki," Catherine told him. "I have lost the man I love, why should I give up my child too? I carry a part of him inside me and you would have me kill it? Why? Truly, Thor, tell me why?" she asked, her eyes boring into his. _

_Thor was staring out the window as Catherine spoke and he turned to her. "Because, I am afraid… we are afraid you will teach the child about how we ill-treated its father and… we don't want another bitter Loki, growing up to cause trouble."_

"_You've never cited that as a reason before," Catherine spoke softly. "Why did you not tell me that was what you all feared?" she asked. _

"_We thought that telling you would encourage you to do it. We thought you were still angry at us." Thor explained gently. _

"_My heart is consumed by grief for Loki and love for this child," said Catherine. "I have not the room for anger or hatred towards you .If anything your relentless pursuit of death for this child have made me dislike you even more intensely than before."_

_Thor was silent for a few moments. "You really did not like me back then either did you?"_

"_Of course not, you were arrogant and reckless. Loki was always in your shadow. So my answer is no, I did not. You have not endeared yourself to me with this behaviour either."_

"_We want peace for Asgard, your child threatens that," Thor pointed out. _

"_I will not raise my child in hate and anger," said Catherine. "I will raise the child to be loved by not only his family but his peers, to have confidence of their own abilities and to believe in their own future. Everything Loki did not have the ability to be."_

"_Loki was loved by our family," said Thor. _

"_But by no other friends other than me. I do not wish my child to have a lonely life. If I was to raise him in such hatred of your family, he would be an outcast and alone. I have nothing to gain from this venture you seem to accuse me of." Catherine said, resting her hands on her stomach._

_Thor watched her intensely. "You really don't mean for the child to hate my parents or me?"_

"_I might not be fond of you but I want my child to have a family," said Catherine. "Is that too much to ask?" she asked him. _

_Thor smiled a little. "It is not," he admitted. "I… I apologise that we have misjudged you… the same as we misjudged Loki. I will talk to my father and get him to drop the vendetta against the child. We will leave you in peace."_

"_Thank you" Catherine said coolly. _

It was true that Thor had stopped pressing for an abortion but Odin was still unhappy about the pregnancy and was worried that more bad could come from it than good. Catherine had begun to grow more frustrated with his attitude. Still she could count on Thor and Frigga's visits to keep her in positive spirits about the baby. Well, as positive as she could get. The shadow of her grief hung over her like a cloak and was too heavy to lift yet. She continued to dream about Loki and that night. She would find herself caressing her growing baby bump to comfort herself that here was a part of him.

She looked out of the window. Only five more months and she would never be alone again.

Author's Note: So yeah this story is over but I will be starting the sequel soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
